Reasons to Live
by Storyboard Sketch
Summary: I was dropped off into the pages of the one manga I could ever truely get my hands on. Now, given those Gourmet Cells and earning the trust of the Heavenly Kings...My world just got a whole lot bigger.
1. Landing! Biotope 1's New Resident, Fawn!

**There I go again starting a new story before others are complete. Well, I'll be wrapping up "Midnight Nightmares" and "Timed Worlds" real soon. So enjoy some of the helping of a story that's been simmering in my head for two full years.**

* * *

Beep...beep...beep...

_"The beeping of hospital equipment...what's happening? Am I dead...or just dying?"_ Those were my first thoughts upon hearing the heart beat monitor.

"Chief!"

"Huh? What's that? Did you just call me hansome?"

"No!"

"What the-? What's she doing in Biotope 1?!"

"We found her in the middle of the Black Carpet surrounded by Rock Drums! They weren't willing to give her up easily!"

"Good gravy she looks awful! What happened to her?"

"This looks bad..."

"It seems that she took quite a fall before the Rock Drums found her and took her to their nest."

"Quick! Get her into the ER! There may be a chance we can still save her."

_That's right... I was at home, just about to go for my morning walk to the park when...my vision suddenly went blurry. I thought I was just getting my dizzy spells again but then... I was falling._

"Hang in there young lady we'll bring you back!"

_That voice...hey, wait..._

I forced my eyes open part way to see a bald, middle aged man with what appeared to be bolts in his head. Beside him...that girl... the one with the scar under her right eye and black hair...

"Rin! Go call Sunny! We may need his help with this one!"

"Yes sir!"

The girl left my side but...she's probably the sanest one here. That's Rin, the Beast Master of the Battle Coliseum from my favorite manga series "Toriko". I didn't really care if I was hallucinating or not but...seeing them was the only thing keeping me alive by remembering all I could about the characters before me.

Rin, the sister of Sunny and owner of the biggest sweet tooth I've ever known. She controls the beasts in the biotope with different fragrances and her unique gauntlets. Then... that guy with her, that was Chief Mansom of IGO industries...basically the government of this country in this world. He's an alcoholic with way too much gusto for the drink. However, he loves all life just as much...and he said to call Sunny, one of the so called Four Heavenly Kings. Sunny, the guy who loves his beauty more than anything, however he does have a kind heart underneath all of that vanity. Still... I doubted he'd willingly want to help someone looking like me.

"R...Rin..." My voice failed me but I managed to croak out her name.

The Beast Master stopped in her tracks and looked back at me just before I lost grip on what consciousness I still had.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, the first thing that hit me is the quiet of the room. It was such a sharp contrast to the loud hustle of everyone moving about and the rhythmic beeping of the medical equipment earlier. The pain in my body hurt less than before now that I think about it, it was just a constant ache rather than a sharp blinding pain. I looked around me with just my eyes, afraid that maybe my neck had been injured in the fall. To my left, Rin was muttering intelligibly in her sleep while hanging halfway off of her chair. On my right, an IV drip was hanging beside me and a blood pack as well that was already half gone. I must've been quite injured for them to need a blood transfusion...but who had my blood type I wondered? Did they call Sunny in time? He could do an operation with his feelers as I recall but... he didn't have the skills to be completely successful all the time.

I groaned as I sat up placing a hand to my bandaged chest and survey the damage to my body. My bandages were mostly around my chest, back, and head. My left arm was also in a sling and when I tried to move it I was greeted by a jolt of pain from my wrist. I must've sprained it for nothing felt too badly broken...except my right leg which was still under the sheets of my bed.

Looking up towards the door I saw my bag, beaten but still intact. My water bottle still in the side holder, that thing held my lunch that I was going to eat at the park. Now...I was pretty hungry for I had no idea how long I had been out for.

_"Wait a minute... is the chief or Sunny still here?"_ I wondered to myself and looked up at the door's window where I saw someone standing in front of it. "Hey, you can come in now. I don't bite you know..."

Thank goodness that manga came in both English and Japanese, I seemed to have landed in the English speaking version of the series.

After a moment of hesitation, the door opened and I blinked in surprise to see the fortune teller Coco enter the room. What was he doing here in Biotope 1? If Rin is here then this had to be after the Regal Mammoth capture quest, shouldn't he be wandering the world training? Oh wait, there are periods of time in between hunts in the series. I didn't know what I was doing in this world to begin with but I could at least know a few things that would allow me to gain the trust of the most powerful protagonists I've ever read about. What? I'm no "Dragon Ball Z" geek much to the rage of many.

"It's good to see you awake," That smile of Coco's could charm less well mannered girls such as myself. "You were lucky. The guards found you thanks to the Mansom's pet Ricky."

He walked over to me and grabbed a nearby chair, taking care to sit a certain distance away. Coco was a poisonous man after all, even though he had his toxin well under control I think he still feared that he might hurt someone.

"My name is Coco, I'm a Gourmet Hunter and I don't know what you were doing in the Garden but I came here before they found you," He explained to me with that gentle, reassuring smile upon his face. "I foretold that a stranger would come here and need some assistance. Turns out I was right. Now, do you want to explain what happened?"

"I...I really don't know." I told him, trying my best to keep my voice calm. "One moment I was heading to the park like usual... the next I feel dizzy and then I woke up here. I don't know how."

"Really?" He looked slightly surprised but it faded soon replaced by that calm mask he always wore. "What's your name?"

"..." I hesitated, my old name wouldn't matter here if I couldn't get home so...I gave him my old nickname. "My friends call me, Fawn."

It was just a middle school nickname because I was so shy back then. That and my eyes were too big for my head, them being dark brown helped with that nickname too.

Coco just nodded his acceptance of my current name before looking up at the blood bag beside me. "Hmm? So your injuries were so bad you needed a blood transfusion..."

"I guess so," I looked back at it as well. "I just woke up so you would have to ask the person in charge of the blood transfusion."

"You know..." He turned back to me as he spoke. "You are remarkably relaxed for someone who just woke up in an unfamiliar place with a stranger watching over you and another one coming in to speak to you."

"Coco, with a name like that I assume you are one of the Four Heavenly Kings," I decided to gain his trust by speaking about what I knew so far. "You trained with Toriko, Sunny, and Zebra as children in the Gardens of IGO and other dangerous places to enhance your Gourmet cells. You gained a unique poison, Sunny has his feelers, Toriko has his strength, and Zebra has his skill with his voice. Along with those unique fighting styles you each have boosted a certain sense of yours to help with the way you fight. For you it's your sight, Sunny has touch, Toriko has his scent abilities, and Zebra's hearing is impeccable. If anyone's a stranger here it's me."

He just stared at me, alarmed that I knew so much so I kept going.

"You have antibodies for over 500 different poisons and those you don't have you can make antibodies for yourself," I rolled the kinks out of my neck, hearing the bones crack as I did so. "However, because antibodies are only made from constantly injecting small amounts of poison into your system now you Coco, are a poisonous man. Thus, you shy away from crowds and cameras after scientists chased after you for years because of your poison. So you retired from being a Gourmet Hunter for the life of a fortune teller. However after a successful Puffer whale hunt with a chef named Komatsu you changed your mind and decided to get back in the game. You have an Emperor Crow named Kiss whom is part of your family, and he's still growing. Your Full Course Menu contains ingredients that have a balanced nutritional value and is probably the healthiest menu going to be made by you four. However it is still missing three courses. Drink, Hor d'vore, and... Dessert I believe."

I looked over at Coco as his eyes gazed over me, judging whether to trust me or not. Some of that which I knew were things that only he, Toriko, and Komatsu knew. So, hopefully that was enough to convince him that I was a friend and not a foe.

"...You don't exactly have a normal aura yourself." He told me, keeping his calm poker face on. "It's a bright light like mine or Toriko's, however unlike ours...yours is gentle and emits a halo of safety that even keeps me calm in light of all that you just said. A gentle heart with love to share...Fitting for someone named after the child of one of the gentlest creatures known to the common man."

"Thank you, I guess." I smiled at him, now I could understand what Komatsu meant in the second chapter of the manga when he was on Toriko's back amongst the troop of Troll Kongs. "Anyway, I don't think I have a reason to be afraid of you right now Coco."

"Huh? But..." The big worry wart of the Four Kings was still surprised whenever someone said that they didn't mind being around him.

"You may call yourself a toxic man Coco," I shifted slightly to give him my full attention. "But, I think you have it under control and just don't realize it."

For a moment he looked too stunned to reply then he just gave me, a stranger, a thankful smile. I was pretty sure that I now had his full trust and no doubt he would be keeping an eye on me. The trust of one of the Four Kings of this world, that was probably the best I was gonna get right now. I looked over at Rin, she was still fast asleep and I noticed that the light blue cartage of fragrance on her left wrist was empty.

_"Don't tell me..."_ I was slightly annoyed and also slightly amused by the sight. "She put herself to sleep with the Super Relaxation Fragrance..."

"That's Rin for ya!" A bellyful laugh announced Chief Mansom's entrance into the room, a beer bottle in one hand and the other on his hip. "Always trying to help out with that stuff and gets herself caught up in the process. Get used to it little lady! Cause until we figure out just who you are and where you came from, you are stuck with us here at the Biotope!"

"I figured as much..." I muttered, there was really no surprise there.

"Huh? What? Did you just call me a hunk?" The chief asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I said..." I sighed, not snapping at him like the other characters did for it was just his constant joke to himself about his name. "It's just..."

"What's wrong?" Coco instantly noticed my uneasyness.

I looked down at my sheets before answering. "Well, my Gourmet ID is nothing special so I doubt you'd be able to find me in your system. My usual breakfast consists of three white chicken eggs and 2% organic dairy farm cow milk. Sometimes if I'm lucky... I'll throw in a banana for added nutrients but I can't normally afford fruit where I live. So usually I just grab some salt with mixed in garlic and thyme. On my way home from work, I grab a cola from a small vending machine and a lemon poppy seed muffin from the corner store. Then finally at dinner, usually it's just bluefin tuna sandwiches or some fried catfish."

I caught their eyes widening slightly at my daily menu. My heart sank into the pit of my stomach, I believed that such a menu was considered too shockingly plain to be of much use.

"Those are all very simple ingredients..." Coco sounded impressed, I didn't know why and I was confused. "Yet, you say you eat all of them normally?"

"No wonder your stomach was so small on the scans," Mansom grinned at me with his giant teeth once he took the bottle away from his mouth. "It's used to small portions and I bet you've got the rapid stop, eat, go metabolism of a Bumblebee humming bird."

"That's right," I nodded my agreement with Mansom. "In high school all my theater friends said that too. I snack throughout the day usually on granola or a Granny Smith Apple when I can. I don't have a very big appetite or stomach however...there is one kind of food that shatters that rule of my body."

"Well, for everyone alive there is that one food that makes your body want more." The fortune teller folded his hands in front of him as he pondered this. "Now that we have your basic menu of life, how about you tell us about what you do? That might help narrow down the search."

"To tell you the truth, I only just got out of college as a veterinarian...mind you mostly just the common cat and dog so nothing like the creatures here." I threw in that last part as some extra assurance that they wouldn't try to take me into the Garden. "Right now I'm an assistant going from kennel to kennel as work keeps drying up for me..."

"What?" Coco sat straight up in alarm.

Even Mansom stopped his bottle from reaching his lips to listen to me with his full attention. "Drying up?"

"Yeah..." This was the truth but I didn't know if it was the same here or not. "All the animals love me but lately people have been slaughtering dogs for their meat instead of keeping them as loving loyal pets. So, kennels shut down from the lack of animals and animal owners."

"Figures...people eat that stuff because they're too poor for anything else and pet robbers slaughter dozens of pets from people's homes to feed their home countries," Coco was trying to stay calm but I could catch the bitter tone in his voice. "Not realizing the emotional, financial, and social damage that they cause to others in turn. It costs a lot of money to properly bury a pet, even more so if you need a headstone rather than a proper burial."

"If this goes on...I'll be out of work before I can be an Animal Therapist like I've always wanted." I accepted Coco's spin on my predicament, seems it was the same here too...just more brutal.

"Whoa! That's a hard skill to find!" Mansom stared at me, impressed with my dream. "Animal Therapists are said to be able to soothe even a large wild tiger's pains or help old horses to walk again."

"That's quite a lofty goal for someone so young," The gentleman of the Four Kings lowered his hands as a genuine smile covered his face. "You sure you're up to it?"

"Please...I'm 21, I'll be fine with some experience." I huffed, remembering that my face often made people mistake my age.

"Wha-but all that acne?!" Mansom seemed more surprised than Coco was.

"Yeah yeah I know..." I bit the side of my cheek in annoyance. "It won't go away... no matter what medication I use on it. It's my curse...and part of the reason I'm glad Sunny isn't here."

"Hmm? You know my big brother?" Rin asked through her yawn as she sat up.

"About time you woke up Rin," I shot her a greeting smile before answering her question. "I woke up when you guys were transporting me to the ER and I overheard you and Mansom talking about calling Sunny just in case. Although..." I made a face of high annoyance and displeasure. "He's late if he is coming at all..."

"Huh?" They all looked at me, puzzled.

"He's always going on and on about making the perfect entrance the moment someone needs him most, isn't he?" I leaned back against the headboard of my bed. "I'm already patched up and awake so he's late... terribly tardy. And as he would say, a truly "icky" situation. Now I doubt he'll show his face..."

Everyone laughed at hearing my words about Sunny and smiles were spread all around. The reason, it was certainly Sunny to a "T" to say something like that. That guy takes vanity to a whole new level, caring more about appearance than taste or manners. After explaining that I knew quite a bit about each heavenly king but not saying just how much I knew, everyone seemed to relax around me...especially after I expressed my unwillingness to meet Zebra.

"I know he can likely hear me even from where he is now," I remarked, admittedly feeling a bit nervous now that that fact was brought to light. "But I just don't think I could last just being in five kilometers of him. My ears are sensitive enough even without Gourmet cells...his voice could burst my eardrums and that would be bad for my talent."

"Right," Rin had now been fully informed about my information. "Your ears are priceless to your work because vets have to listen for signs that something is wrong with their patients since they can't speak for themselves."

"That's right," I nodded, hoping Zebra would understand why I would prefer to keep my distance from him. "Even the slightest change in an animal's breathing pattern can tell you a verity of different ailments. For animal therapists even more so, for we listen to the animal's footsteps, heartbeat, breathing pattern, and lung function."

"In that case...as soon as you're up again," Mansom stood up from the chair he had stolen from Rin and shot me a toothy grin. "I'd like you to take a look at some of our beasts if you don't mind."

"H-Hey now... I'm just an assistant vet, I'm still learning." I admitted to him, wanting to shut down any crazy ideas he had already. "I still have to train my eyes for the moment something's wrong in an animal. Dogs, Cats, and Reptiles are fine but anything else will take some training. Besides..."

I looked down at my wounds worriedly. "These seemed pretty bad when you guys brought me here. You all seemed pretty panicked."

"You took a ten story fall and lived," Mansom was blunt but I could see him surveying the bandages and blood stains to check out the wounds. "That's impressive in itself, but it was thanks to that particular blood transfusion you were saved. You landed on a Purple Nail Spider one of the most toxic creatures in Biotope 1, and without the antibodies in your system we had to give you blood that had them for you to survive both blood loss and poisoning. I gotta say though...I'm surprised at how long you made it even without the antibodies, it seems your natural defenses slowed it down enough for us to get them to you."

"Oh so that's why it's still in," I blinked as I looked up at the bag by my bed side. "Thank you."

"Alright, that's enough talk." Coco stood up and headed for the door. "You should get some more rest before dinner."

"Yeah, sure." I didn't want to admit it to them but Coco was right, I was still pretty tired.

"We'll have our employees track down some simple food for you so your stomach doesn't reject what we give you." The chief told me as he held the door open for Rin and Coco. "Can't give you the normally rich stuff that we usually have with a diet like yours."

"Gee thanks..." I muttered sarcastically but I perked up and looked over at Rin. "Hey Rin, do you think you could...?"

"Huh? OH," It took her a moment but she reloaded. "Sure, have a nice nap. We'll wake you when it's time."

I laid down in my bed again just before the gentle mist of Relaxation Fragrance entered the room. I had my eyes closed but I knew my room was full of blue mist now as the door closed. It didn't really smell like anything, it was more of the calming effect that I felt coming over me like a wave of soft cotton towels freshly warmed by a drying machine. It was the kind of feeling that made you feel safe and sleepy, perfect for a wounded girl like me. It was enough to make me forget the numerous scars on my body, all currently hidden by the outfit I was wearing and all of them...caused by the one insect I DON'T like all that much.

* * *

_COCO'S POV_

"Tiger Mosquito?" I blinked upon hearing Mansom talk about those dangerous bugs. "That's what caused all those scars we saw on her?"

"We had been the ones to bandage her so I had gotten a pretty good look at them all," He continued talking, serious now that we had met the girl we found and got her talking. "They were all the size and similar shape to cigarette burns but the center had an added patch of lighter scar tissue, marking a deeper wound that had once been there.

"Yeah," I remembered seeing them myself from a distance but there were so many it had me concerned for Fawn's mental state. "They had dappled her back, shoulders, and upper arms like a cruel spotted coat from a leopard or cheetah that had instead been imprinted upon her skin. Rin, it was the same on her front too wasn't it?"

"Yeah, on her chest and middle," Rin nodded to confirm my suspicions. "They weren't as concentrated like the ones on her arms and back but they looked deeper and newer too."

"My guess is that poor girl gets hunted every summer by those blood sucking insects," The chief spoke up again, a hint of pity in his waves. "Tiger Mosquitoes aren't kind like their cousins who make no mark when they stick their needle like beaks into an animal's skin and only leave you with an annoying itch. The Tiger Mosquito literally takes a bite out of its target to drink more blood from the wound. Hence leaving deep scars on thin skin layers like Fawn's."

"That girl's naturally pale in skin tone because of those things using her as their preferred prey," I placed a hand on my chin as her seemingly weak appearance now made sense to me. "So I bet she stays inside during the darker hours of the summer months to avoid them. When she does go outside she gets swarmed so she probably wears an insect repellent to keep away most of them."

"However... it seems that the toughest and biggest of the Tiger Mosquitoes are willing to fight the repellent to get at her blood," Rin added in her two cents. "I wonder what it is about her blood that they find so addictive."

"Hmm... we need to find out more about that girl." Mansom had a point, we knew too little about her to do much plus we had forgotten to ask where she was from. "We need Sunny here pronto, and Toriko too as soon as he's done gathering up what Granny Setsu sent him after."

"Aww... I wanted to go with him..." The girl beside me wined and I had to fight hard to ignore the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'll take Kiss and tell him myself," I was at least able to do that much. "After I pick up Granny Setsu I'll head straight for Ice Hell. Think you could send Ricky out for Sunny, Mansom?"

"What's that? Did you just call me handsome?"

"No..." I was getting real tired of that joke.

_"Anyway, that Fawn..."_ I stopped and looked back at the door we came from, watching the electromagnetic waves flowing from the young woman inside. _"She's something else. Not a single ingredient discovered by the IGO has ever touched her tongue. That's hard to come by these days and that radiating sense of comfort. Hmm..."_

"Oh?" Rin noticed me lagging behind. "What is it Coco?"

"That girl...I predict that she'll become an invaluable member of our little group." That I knew for certain and it brought a smile to my face sensing that bright future for her. "That calming aura of her's is very close to that of the Grinning Manatee, which provides us with the Super Relaxation Fragrance. I look forward to see what Terry makes of her...a rising Gourmet Tamer if I ever did see one."

"You think so?" Mansom sounded as thoughtful as he could get while in his constant drunken stupor. "Gourmet Tamers are harder to find than Revivers."

"I'm sure, my fortune telling has never been more clear," I could see that future even then, and what a bright future it was. "Looks like I'll have to ask Setsuno what she thinks when I go see her."

"You best hurry Coco," Mansom urged me as he downed the rest of his bottle of beer from the Barrel Beer Tree. "Those two in Ice Hell need all the help they can get before Gourmet Corp. gets to them."

"I know..." My smile vanished as I remembered my other reason for coming. "I'll bring them back no matter what. I can promise you that, they won't die...yet."

"That Century Soup that Toriko and Komatsu will bring back may be just the thing that Fawn needs," Rin remarked, looking back behind us. "All those nutrients built up since ancient times will surely help her recover faster."

"Now there's no garentee that they'll capture it," Mansom corrected her as he pulled out a bottle of Drunken Boar Brandy. "Even if they make it back from Ice Hell, they'll need some serious recovery time after a fight with Gourmet Corp."

"That's why I'm going straight there after picking up Granny Setsu." I stated my plans for bringing those two idiots home alive. "Then I'm coming back here. I want to see what Fawn is capable of, even if she doesn't know it yet."

"But you only just met her!" Rin complained staight out, honest as usual. "Don't just throw her into some crazy kinda hunting mission!"

"I won't," I promised her that, laughing slightly at her concern. "I just want to see how Kiss takes to her. That should be a good starting point, he's a great judge of character."

* * *

_Fawn's POV_

When I woke up again I winced at the pain in my legs. Not from my injury but rather from my old illness, a bone defect that causes my knee bones to splinter and repair themselves constantly.

"Ugh, not this again." I rubbed my knees with my good hand to try and massage away some of the pain.

"Oh you're up," Rin's voice made me look over at where she was sitting, eating a parfit and reading a magazine. "I was just about to wake you myself. Huh? Is something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing I'm not used to." I told her, giving her a forced smile. "You see...these injuries from the fall arn't really all that bad anymore. However my old illness is acting up and I can't reach my medicine from here. Hey, can you get the bottle of cola that's in my bag? I'll share it with you."

"Cola?" She blinked but put down her things to retreive the item I asked for. "Oh? You mean this red labeled one?"

"Yeah that's it," I gladly took it from her and cracked the top open, pouring half the contents into a glass that Rin had brought over for me. "Good thing my pack's insulated otherwise it wouldn't be at its best state. Chilled is always going to bring out this cola's flavor."

"I've never seen this brand before," She remarked, looking at the fizzing bubbles as they settled in her cup. "And you say it's your medicine?"

"Yeah, you see the caffeine from the cola has a pain killer effect," I explained to her as I took a sip of the cola, feeling better already."Most medicines are too risky for me to take since my body keeps rejecting them. However this cola's high caffeine content helps to keep the pain away and it tastes great too."

I watched her cautiously take a drink of the fizzing soda then her eyes went wide and she put down her cup as her mind raced.

"Rin? You alright?" I was confused by her reaction, the drink was common place for me.

"This flavor...its so simple and yet so fresh." She sounded amazed as she analyzed the beverage. "The bubbles tingle your tounge so much that even after I've swallowed I still think they're there. It's so refreshing too, like the highest quality mineral water. The caffine perks you up like a dark roast coffee while the sugar provides high energy, no wonder you carry this stuff. What is it?"

"This?" I smiled at how such a common drink to me was such a treat for her. "It's just the common vending machine cola from my home town. I usually drink about one of these per day, two if my pain really starts acting up."

"This is...common Cola?" She was shocked at the thought and stared at her glass. "Strange, I never knew that such cola existed. Let alone that it was so common."

"Everyone in this age gets so obsessed over the new flavors and types of food being discovered that they forget what wonders the humble tastes of home can do." I downed the rest of my drink so that the pain in my bones would leave. "After I'm up on my legs again I'll cook something for you so you all can see what I mean."

"Wait, you can cook?" Rin stared at me curiously.

"Just a few dishes that my mom taught me..." I blushed slightly at my poor cooking skills. "But my friends always say that my macaroni dish is to die for."

"No need for drastic measures," Mansom's voice caught my attention as he entered with a food tray. "The staff managed to track down some simple foods for you. It might still be a bit too rich but it was the best we could do."

"I'll be the judge of that sir," I chuckled lightly as he pulled out the bed table and placed the tray down before me. "But thank you for all of this Mansom."

"What's that? Did you just call me "handsome"?" He repeated his constant joke.

I blinked for a moment then laughed out loud, probably the first to do so in a long time. "Sure, whatever you say."

I removed the top of the platter and Mansom placed it on the counter that ringed both sides of the room. I smiled as my nose's intuition was right, I was greeted by the sight of a fresh pork chop with mashed potatoes that had melted butter covering the white mound. The small bowl beside it held a crisp Caesar salad sprinkled with Parmesan Cheese and garlic croutons. The drink was just some basic ice water but knowing this world I would have to taste it to be sure.

"Come on Rin," Mansom headed out, waving for Rin to follow him. "Let our guest eat in peace, we need to calm the other beasts again anyway."

"Right! Later Fawn!" She waved back at me as she headed out again.

"Bye," I smiled as they left but it quickly vanished. _"Guess it's no dream. This is real and I have no clue how I got here."_

I wouldn't be getting home easily, not that I really wanted to go back anyway. This was a world that I only read, viewed, and dreamed about through manga and my own mind. A place where currently food was bountiful...however... I remembered the latest issue of the series, the Meteor Spice. A hailstorm from outer space that destroyed the human world's food supply for six full months until Toriko came from the Gourmet World with supplies. Still...that was only about two or three years from now. Looks like I would be doing some work to prevent such a devastating blow to the world's food supply. That had to be the reason why I was brought in here, after all...I found value in simple ingredients while others cast them aside. This was the only flaw I had found in this world, simple ingredients and gentleness were often forgotten and undermined by the strong and overbearing.

"Hmm..." I lifted my fork and took a bite of mashed potatoes_. "Yep...too much salt in the butter but it will do. I have to heal first, no sense in starving before that happens. Knowing Mansom he'll be calling in Sunny to see how bad my current health is, then... probably send Toriko and the others out for items that will boost my natural defenses and heal my body naturally. He's taking too personal an interest in me for anything less. Coco...he's behind this, he must've seen something in my future that Mansom wants me to accomplish. That...and this blood they gave me."_

I put down my fork to look up at the bag that was still pumping me with extra blood, probably to fight off that toxin that was still in my system. The Purple Nail Spider was a toxic creature in Biotope 1 meaning it's lowest capture level possible was 25, so it's venom had to be equally as potent. Only those with top notch venom resistance would have antibodies against it, thus one of the highest ranked Gourmet Hunters had donated that blood for me. Of course despite how limited the cast of the series was, there were a lot of excellent people who could've had antibodies for it besides the Gourmet Hunters. Knocking Master Jiro or Reviver Tepei for example would've surely had antibodies for that spider. This hospital had probably treated many people in the past so blood of those who had come to Biotope 1 before would probably be on hand just in case of other injuries.

_"Any way you twist this situation one thing is for certain," _I didn't like the thought of what Mansom did without telling me_. "Chances are, the person who donated this blood for me had Gourmet Cells. Which means...Now I have them in my veins too. That's what's helping me fight off the venom and heal rapidly, a fall like that would kill the average person. I think I'll be giving that old guy a talking to after he comes back."_

I finished my food and then turned the table so that it wouldn't be in the way. I really wanted my bag...after all, my note pad and pencils were in it...and I was BORED darn it all. Oh well, at least I had that mental hard drive of music in my brain so I could hum while I thought about my current situation.

"Deal with it Zebra," I muttered, knowing that prideful guy could hear me. "I'm bored so I'm going to keep myself busy. If you don't like my singing... listen to someone else."

I watched the empty bottle of cola get thrown across the room and into the wall. I rolled my eyes, always showing off. That was Zebra for you... he says he hates cocky people but he should really practice what he preaches.

I got the feeling that he was annoyed with me but I smirked slightly. "Now now...I'm not saying I'm the best out there. Nor do I try to be...I just want something to do and my bag is all the way over there so I have to find something else that's not gonna lose my interest. You get bored too, all the way over there in Gourmet Prison, waiting to be let out. Otherwise you wouldn't be listening to me...training and storing your power for when you want to break the chains and or kill the beasts tied to them. Heh, don't make that face..."

I could see it now, the mixture of confusion and alarm on the Oni's face.

"Zebra, I look forward to the day when we can meet and I won't be so weak that your first Voice Bazooka blows out my ears." That was a truth that I could honestly say aloud. "You just rest that voice of your's...you'll need it in the near future. I'll train hard too. Since...I get the feeling Mansom isn't going to give me a choice. For now..."

I leaned back against my bed and began to hum a gentle tune of Irish origin, I believe it was called... _"San nin la"_ or something like that. I remembered the words but...I'm pretty sure I mispronounce the Irish verses. When I closed my eyes I could feel the heavy pressence of many people and ingredients that inhabited this world, a place filled with danger. A possible future of my own home world...Earth was completely changed here. However, being an 'ancient human' the Gourmet Cells were close to my own rather than the humans here with unnatural abilities and DNA, now...I would be added to the mix.

_"So right about now... Toriko and Komatsu should be in the middle of retrieving the last drop of the original Century Soup," _My thoughts continued as I hummed_. "That short amount of time should be enough for me to heal, and get back on my feet while adapting to this world. Then Komatsu will be focused on recreating it with help from Yun, his Wall Penguin pal, while Toriko will be in the country of Life healing his arm. As I recall, all that took six months so...I have that long to get ready for whatever this world wants to throw at me."_

I couldn't be a Gourmet Hunter...not with the disability in my legs and I wasn't skilled enough to be a chef like Komatsu. A Gourmet Reviver, Knight, or Knocking Master is out of the question since they require the same needs as a Hunter.

_"Wait, Melk the Second..."_ I remembered that adventure in the series, the one normal seeming human who was also an amazing fighter. _"Maybe, as an artisan that will be how I can survive here. Like Melk, but... maybe there's something else that wasn't added into the manga. Something crucial that was never mentioned. Could that be what the author has intended for me? A Gourmet job that has yet to be revealed?"_

The sharp jolt of pain knocked me back to my waking self and I quickly sat up, my humming stopping mid-note.

"Blast it all.." I grumbled, knowing that my cola wasn't doing enough. "What does it take to heal bone like mine? I'm not some kind of Maple tree...cursed body."

Another pang made me wince and I tried to massage it out but it just seemed to make it worse. I growled lightly as I tried to endure it again, I had to for my whole life and it seemed that medicine that the doctors had given me was making my condition worse.

"That's right...ordinary medicine just makes my body even sicker." I remembered that fact from eariler, that fact...the haunting curse. "I need to get this IV out..."

Gently, I removed the drip needle and only kept in the blood pack which was treating my poisoning. Slowly, finally, the pain in my legs began to fade and I could relax at last.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Rin had come in when I wasn't watching.

"Sorry, but that IV was doing more harm than good." I explained to her with a reassuring smile on my face. "I'll be fine, anyway... you wanna tell me who's blood this is that's flowing into me?"

"Really you should've said something earlier about the IV..." She muttered before Mansom entered the room behind her along with a staff member.

"That blood was donated by one of the Heavenly Kings," Mansom told me as he chugged down a bottle of 60 proof brandy. "I believe...It was either Coco's or Zebra's. Toriko's blood type wasn't a match for you and Sunny didn't have the antibody for the Purple Nail Spider."

"You know that Zebra can hear you right?" I muttered, my shoulders falling slightly as I imagined how annoyed he would be once he knew about this. "He'll be quite upset with you once the sound waves get to him. Anyway...so either the gentleman or the Oni of the Heavenly kings huh? I figured as much."

"Hmm?" Mansom raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"The Purple Nail Spider... sounds like it's around a capture level of 30 or higher," I remarked as my memory of how things were classified in this world worked its way through my brain. "No normal human would have antibodies for something like that. Chances were someone with Gourmet Cells was the only kind of being to create them. My best guess...Coco is the one who would have the antibodies for such a rare spider. Meaning...with it came a bunch of other antibodies but since it didn't kill me, I'm assuming that this batch of blood has been stored for years if it is his. If it's Zebra's blood...well, that would explain how I know when he's listening and when he's not."

"Oh...you can tell that even when he hasn't spoken huh?" Mansom sounded impressed with me.

"His range is improving since he was locked in the Honey Prison." I knew that much from reading the books so frequently. "He's had time to do so, and he's saving his voice for when he truly needs it."

"You can already tell that much?!" Rin shouted, quickly getting to her feet.

"Take a look," I glanced over at the bottle that Zebra had tossed across the room. "He mistook me recognizing his listening distance as cockiness so he shot me a warning. However, I just got bored and so I warned him that my musical talent is nowhere near perfection."

"Oh? But I thought it was a nice tune." Rin admitted, calming down now. "I could hear it as I was coming over here."

"I have over 300 different melodies memorized in my mind," I looked up at the ceiling."All because my mother was a famous violinist and she always told me that any soul belonging to any living thing can always be calmed or tamed with the right song. So I have a love of music and its effects on living creatures and plants."

"I see..."Mansom grinned at hearing this new information. "No wonder Coco thinks that you could make a great Gourmet Tamer."

"Gourmet...Tamer?" I had never heard of such a thing but I could take a guess. "You want me to learn how to tame wild ingredients for you?"

"That's right girly," The chief of Biotope 1 pointed directly at my face. "With your natural calming talents I want you to attempt something that is hard for normal humans! However, there are now Gourmet Cells in your body that your DNA accepted without thinking twice. You'll have to work extra hard to catch up to Toriko and the others!"

"Mansom! It's not that simple!" Rin saved me from the explanation. "Her bones can't keep up like that!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He looked to the girl as she explained my situation for me.

"Zebra...this guy is too cocky even for my taste." I muttered under my breath, feeling like Zebra was probably the only one of the Heavenly Kings that I should put my full trust in right now. "It's...ANNOYING."

That last word I growled out so the arguing match that was going on stopped quickly and they both looked at me as I glared at them both. I was getting tired of the chief's cocky nature, now I understood why it always annoyed Zebra so much.

"Please, give me a chance first before you jump into something like that." I told Mansom firmly, my annoyance showing through."I would like to heal first however so...perhaps some Medicine Bees are in order?"

"Right, without that IV you'll need those pain killers for your condition." Rin understood my problem instantly. "And I'll see if we have any highly caffeinated cola too. It seems to be your preferred drink."

"Yep, I can't help myself." I laughed at how she figured that out already. "Thanks Rin."

"No problem!" She shot me a thumbs up before closing the door.

I sighed in relief once they were gone. One could only handle Mansom's cocky and carefree nature for so long before it began to wane on one's patience. No wonder Zebra hated cocky people so much, although I don't think it warranted death for anyone who was.

"Keee..." The whimper of a curious ape made me look back at the door.

It was a Troll Kong baby, no bigger than a human toddler and much cuter than his adult family. I remembered that the Troll Kong had all been wiped out by Gourmet Coup. just so they could get the Rainbow Fruit from Biotope 8. This little guy had to be the only survivor, I could see that he was missing one of his lower arms as a result of that battle.

"Come here sweetie," I smiled at the child of the King of Gorillas. "I won't harm you."

Slowly, the monkey walked over to my bedside sniffing at the table attachment. Mansom had forgotten to take my plate of food which the only thing left on it was the pork chop which I couldn't cut alone. However, I picked it up with my good hand and lowered it down to the baby Kong who took it gently. He seemed confused and I just motioned with my head for him to go ahead and eat something while I took a drink of water. The little guy cautiously took a bite of the food then chewed it slowly, savoring the flavor.

"Ah!" I gasped lightly when I saw tears of joy collecting in the ape's eyes. "Mansom...what have you been feeding him for even a tiny pork chop to bring out this reaction?"

The small piece of meat was gone in a few bites but the look of pure bliss on the baby gorilla's face was all the payment I needed. I winced lightly and tried to massage my leg again, but three more hands covered my own and I blinked in surprise.

_"This...such a gentle touch from a Troll Kong,"_ I looked down at my new visitor as he removed my hands and began to rub out the pain in my knees for me. "Such self control and fine tuned emotional reading along with the ability to feel worry, pain, and concern in others. Gorillas live in groups where only by looking out for each other does everyone survive...for the Troll Kong it must be the same way."

I didn't know when he had climbed up on my bed with me but now that he was up here, he wasn't very heavy like a muscular Troll Kong should be. He was probably only about half of the weight that he should be at, but his fur hid it well. Carefully, gently I picked up the small ape and looked him in his confused eyes.

"You're all alone too huh?" I smiled at the little guy and then held him close. "Me too. Well, you can stay in here if you want. No one should be alone forever, we all need a friend."

I could hear the whimpers from the monkey as his tears flowed back into his eyes and he gripped my shirt tightly, the way he would grip his mother's fur to keep from falling off. I stroked the top of the baby's head to calm him as I felt his tears flow down his face and onto my shirt.

"I think I'll call you... Rex." I told him with a smile covering my face. "Because you are the last of a group of kings."

"Oh?" Mansom's voice made me look up at the doorway. "I came back to get the tray but it seems you've tamed your first beast."

"Mansom!" My voice was sharp so it jolted him to attention. "Just what do you think you were doing to this poor child? Troll Kongs need meat from an early age to build up their famous muscles not just milk for their bones! Bring some Crabpig here right away! And don't ever let me catch you feeding an animal the wrong food again."

"Huh?" He blinked in surprise then laughed heartily from my seriousness. "You got it! And you keep an eye on that little guy! I get the feeling you'll be very close from now on. When he gets big, you'll need his strength to keep yourself safe from dangerous situations."

"Yeah," I grinned at the thought as I held the tiny ape in my arms. "I've got a good feeling about this."


	2. Gentle style! Calm the Devil Python!

**What the hazelnut?! Already so many followers and reviews for this?! I guess this is what happens when you just write and don't think too hard about it. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I'll do my best to serve up a great story!**

* * *

It had been three days since I came to the world of the manga series, _"Toriko"_. My body had almost made a full recovery thanks to those Gourmet Cells now running through me, now I could finally walk around the main building of Biotope 1 and get a good look at all the beasts and factory work. Of course, I hated the loud machine work in the factory section so I kept to the pens of the chain beasts. It was truly amazing to see all these different creatures and with little Rex with me no escaped beast would come close to me for fear of the baby Troll Kong's deceased mother possibly coming back just to reprimand them.

"Wow, so you made it too? Look Rex," I was gently holding the hand of my new partner while we walked around, although... only with my good arm since the other was still wrapped in bandages. "That Silverback may just be what you become in time with practice and experience."

"Keh?" He gazed up at the white pelted Troll Kong before us though the glass.

I believe that Silverback was the same one that Toriko had tamed in Biotope 8 since, in the manga the one he beat up in the coliseum was supposed to have been eaten by a Devil Python. Or so it seemed at least, for Toriko said that the python had eaten "all of them" so I just assumed that meant that cowardly Silverback too. The only other Silverback in the series was the one from Biotope 8, the leader of the troop of Troll Kongs that nested near the Rainbow Fruit tree. So, he must've known Rex, the only other survivor of the attack on their troop. The giant Troll Kong leader lowered his face so he could look us both in the eyes and possibly gage my reaction to an adult Troll Kong. As the leader of his old troop, he would naturally be concerned about the baby that was with me.

"Don't worry sir," I smiled and placed my hand upon the acrylic gently. "I promise you, I will not allow any harm to come to Rex."

In response the Silverback huffed and stood up tall letting out a confident roar that I took as an accepting omen. After all, he placed his finger over the spot where my hand was on the opposite side and I swear I saw a smile on that gorilla's face.

"KERAH!" He roared lightly beaming those diamond white teeth at me and Rex.

"Is that a thank you?" I laughed as I watched the two Troll Kongs interact. "Alright, I'll do my best sir."

"Kee-ee-ee! Kee-ee-ee!" Chanted Rex as he hopped around a bit cheerfully.

"Glad to see a smile on your faces you two," I told them, happy just to see Rex so enthusiastic, then I looked up to see a familiar face headed my way. "Ah, hello Rin. Is everything alright?"

"I wish!" She retorted, her hands clenching and coming up in front of her."Coco says that he dropped off Toriko in the country of Life so he could REGROW an arm!"

"So?" I already knew that, it was kinda the whole reason for Komatsu staying in the kitchen for months at a time. "Go after him. I'm sure you can get Mansom to give you a lift in a helicopter."

"I know that!" Rin snapped back at me.

"Eh?" I blinked, taken aback that she was so mad.

"It's crazy! My brother left without me for his freaking spa treatment in Life then Toriko shows up there!" She was ranting about her bad luck again. "What kinda brother doesn't bring his baby sister with him on his beauty trips when HE'S the one always complaining about my appearance!"

"Not his fault you don't try to stay healthy," I muttered shooting down her anger in one shot. "I know you like sweets Rin but too much of them wreaks havoc on your body, Gourmet Cells or not."

"Not you too..." She sighed, her gusto completely gone.

"Speaking of Sunny," I changed the subject to save her from embarrassment. "When you see him...ask him to bring along some of those fish he's so fond of when he pays a visit over here. He'll know what I mean."

"Uh...sure." I could see her confusion before she asked me, "But...why? All of the foods he likes taste kinda iffy."

"They're not for eating!" I exclaimed before calming down a bit. "Look, I don't really want to face Sunny looking like this. Knowing him he'd criticize my looks right off the bat and I'd rather give him a good first impression of me before he sees me. The last thing I want right now is another critic of my appearance."

"Wha-wait...you mean..." Rin hesitated to finish but she stood up straighter and smiled at me confidently. "Don't you worry Fawn! If it's clearer skin you're after! He'll know just the thing! No matter how stubborn he is about getting that special ingredient, I'll make him bring you something to help! That's a promise!"

"Rin..." I blinked in alarm at how determined she was to help me, even though she had only known me a short time. "Thank you."

She nodded and then ran off down the hall towards the hanger section of the facility. Well, at least I had restored her good mood and gave her a reason for going out to Life other than a freak visit that would no doubt alarm Toriko again.

_"I do hope that girl doesn't get the wrong idea though..."_ I laughed nervously, wondering what was going through Rin's mind right now.

"Requesting a visit from Sunny eh?" Mansom's deep voice made me turn around to see him watching from nearby. "Well, I guess that means you're feeling good enough to try your hand at other creatures."

"Sunny's a...'creature'?" My body slumped slightly when I heard his labeling, even with as accurate as it could be when Sunny got mad.

"Kee kee..." Rex mumbled his agreement with my opinion.

"Don't get me wrong Mansom," I straightened up again to speak to him. "I'm glad you and everyone here think that I could do stuff like that, but so far I've only had experience with beasts behind glass and this little guy here. Do you really think that I could obtain the abilities to face wild creatures out there in the Biotope?"

He downed the rest of his bourbon before answering me. "You've already tamed a baby Troll Kong after just a couple minutes alone with it. Plus..."

He looked up at the Troll Kong's cage behind me, making me follow his gaze up at the big guy.

"I've never seen the Silverback so relaxed in an enclosure," He remarked to me before facing me once more. "Listen Fawn, in a time such as ours, getting wild beasts that can't be eaten on our side may just be key to our fight against Gourmet Corp. and you, just might be the one to make that possible."

"That may very well be," I nodded my approval of the road that was laid out for me. "But for such a role it seems my training will be very different from what most people get when they come here. So...what do you have planned Mansom?"

"Eh, did you call me handsome?" He looked up from his bottle and I almost fell over from hearing that at such an odd time.

"No sir...I did not." I sighed, straightening my posture again.

"Well, Coco is back and he said that he wants to talk to you." He told me with a smile and pointing with his thumb down the hallway behind him. "After that we'll talk about your training, mystery girl."

_"Well, it's not like anyone's waiting for me back home..."_ I shrugged and headed off down the hall he had gestured to, motioning for Rex to follow me_. "At least everyone here seems to legitimately care about me. Been a while since I've met people like this."_

**"Kawww!" **

"Kiss?" I looked up instantly upon hearing that echoing caw.

I felt a jolt of excitement run through my body at the mere thought of getting to meet the Emperor Crow in person. I took a few breaths to calm down, since no bird liked to be startled and Kiss was probably used to a relaxed environment. I did pick up Rex however so I could move a bit faster towards the open landing area. It was a room that was built into the side of a cliff so planes and helicopters could land inside, and the occasional giant bird sometimes used it too.

I opened the door to the hanger and joy spread through my heart and soul upon catching sight of the gorgeous bird that was standing next to Coco as he stroked Kiss's feathers. The Emperor Crow saw me first and cawed out a greeting which made the fortune teller turn around as I approached him.

"Ah, Fawn," He smiled at me, glad to see me on my feet and making a recovery. "Making new friends I see. That's a baby Troll Kong isn't it?"

"Yes," I slowly put down Rex so he could get a good look at Kiss and I could talk to Coco. "This is Rex, he's one of the few survivors from the attack on Biotope 8. He seems to be quite attached to me ever since I shared a meal with him."

"He must think of you as his new mother," Coco watched the playful interaction between Rex and Kiss. "Other Troll Kongs would've left him to fend for himself since he's so small and the attack on the Biotope shattered their careful social hierarchy."

"KEEEE!" My tiny friend tried his weak attempt at a roar that I assume was supposed to mimic the Silverback's roar from earlier.

"KRAAW!" Kiss's call though spooked the tiny primate instead however.

I watched Rex scamper away to hide behind a pile of boxes and chuckled lightly, that was just how Kiss said hello. I looked up at the one member of Coco's family that had been with him for a while.

"Umm..." I looked to Coco for permission to approach the crow. "May I?"

He motioned with his hand for me to go ahead and I respectfully went to the intelligent avian who watched me with his shiny black eyes. I was prepared for meeting a creature like Kiss for a while so from my pocket I pulled out something that I knew would give a good first impression on the bird. They were berries that I had found earlier in the food production area, granted in their own box but... they had left out the information about them so I knew that they were something that a Gourmet World creature would like.

"Cherries with a ruby like appearance yet soft and lacking a pit," Coco knew exactly what they were, I could hear him mumbling from where I stood. "Cherrubies."

"Here you go Kiss." I offered the Emperor Crow the shiny berries.

I watched the crow lower his head to look at the fruits in my palm, making his decision as to whether to accept my offering of friendship or not. I could feel my heart beat spike in frequency as those couple seconds felt like an eternity. The trust of this bird could be vital in the future, we would need all the help we could get...plus I just liked birds. I watched his beak slowly open and gently he picked up both berries, cracking them open with his beak before swallowing them.

"Kaw!" Kiss's face beamed as much as a crow's could possibly get. "Kraw..."

He bumped his head against mine gently while letting out a slow caw that was as close to a purr as he could manage. I laughed and held his beak gently in my hands as I touched foreheads with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Kiss," I closed my eyes as I listened closely to how the bird's body was functioning, no reason behind it really it was just natural for me. "Pretty bird..."

"Yet again you amaze me Fawn." Coco walked over and stood beside me, stroking the crown feathers of his partner. "Kiss never takes to people so quickly."

"Crows enjoy three things," I straightened up after releasing Kiss's head. "Food they can't get very often, shiny objects, and hand outs. I threw all of that into a couple berries and it's no wonder he took to me so fast."

"Kaw!" Kiss spread his wings in agreement.

The both of us laughed lightly at his enthusiasm, and I was glad to see Coco so relaxed around me. Was this the effect of my aura that he had mentioned before?

"Heh, I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed," I figured I should admit something to Coco. "I guess animals have that effect on people huh?"

"Oh?" Coco looked at me, curious about what I meant. "You did seem stressed when I first met you. Was something on your mind?"

"Well...truth is, my friends come and go so quickly from my town that I've never really gotten to know people," I couldn't hide anything at the moment, not when such a lovely bird kept nudging my hand for more scratching under his feathers. "Moving around myself didn't help much either. The only true friends I found were in the neighborhood animals."

"Well that explains why you're so comfortable around them." Coco remarked looking up at Kiss while listening to me.

"However..."

"Hmm?"

"Over time...even they began to disappear," My face fell as I remembered the disappearance of many of those pets. "Times are getting harder for everyone...people in the major cities don't even notice it."

"Fawn..." I could hear both his sorrow and concern for me.

"Oh?" I looked over at him and gave him a smile. "It's fine though, I came here and met you and Rin and everyone else who works here. It's a blessing to have such kind people as friends."

I saw that startled look on his face, the same one from when I met him the first time.

"Always the same..."I sighed, smiling slightly. "Coco, I told you before. I have no fear towards you, nor will I ever. You're like Rex over there..."

I looked over at the little monkey who was cautiously making his return over to us, his eyes wide with wonder at why I was so calm when being near both a poisonous person and a giant crow.

"You're not dangerous as long as there's no reason for you to become dangerous," I had that firm belief instilled in me since my days at college. "Those who are misunderstood will always be more scared of what they can do to good people than what people can do to them. This goes for both humans and animals, it's something I've found over time. That's why...I will never be afraid of you or your poison Coco."

He just stared at me in alarm of my words, having none of his own in response to them.

"But you know...there's a far more simple way to say all that in just five words," I smiled at him hoping that the brightness of my heart that he had sense would reach him. "Because you are my friend."

"Kee kee!" Rex chirped enthusiastically, raising two of his fists in the air.

"For a fearsome level 9 beast you sure are a cheerful little guy, Rex," I laughed as I crouched down to the ape's level. "Never lose that joy and wonder that you see in everything pal, then you'll never truly grow old."

"Kee..." The baby Troll Kong smiled at me.

"KAW!" Agreed Kiss, also looking like he was smiling.

"Fawn..." Coco's voice was soft but it got my attention, the guy seemed close to tears but somehow managed to keep his composure. "Thank you. I'll always remember those words."

* * *

"Now then Coco, you wanna tell me what you wanted to see me for?" I asked Coco as we were walking through the halls to the guest dining hall. "Or are you gonna keep it bottled up for a while like you always do?"

"Heh," It was nice to see that a smile was staying on Coco's face for now. "I just wanted to see Kiss's reaction to you, and I'm happy to say that my prediction was correct."

"Hmm?" I looked over at him as I moved Rex onto my back, his upper arms gently encircling my neck so he stayed on and I held his legs with my arms so he didn't fall.

"The reaction of creatures towards you is like parent and child," He explained to me what he had seen during that interactions. "Gestures that mean little to us mean the world to them. You seem to have a natural sense for what works with what animal. Spend some time with other species and I'm sure you'll be able to read their natural behavior like a book."

"You think so?" I blinked, maybe my new Gourmet Cells could be used to mimic those behaviors myself.

"Yes, I believe you'll be quite a Tamer in the future." He looked off towards the distance of the hall, his eyes closed because his smile was too big for them to be open.

I was about to reply when the building shuddered under our feet and I quickly put Rex on the ground where he would be safe from harm in case I fell over. Coco and I looked towards the source of a rumbling noise and a giant cloud of dust was coming from the hall down to our right. Then some sixth sense told me something I couldn't have known normally.

"Coco! Cover your ears!" I told him quickly, putting my own hands over mine as Rex mimicked my movements.

"Wha-?" He seemed puzzled for a moment.

"Hurry!" I urged him and he followed my command just in time.

**"SKREEEEE-EEE-EEE!"** Came a screech that I would know from anywhere. **"SKREEEE-EEE-EEE!"**

When the resounding noise stopped we uncovered our ears and I could see the seriousness in Coco's eyes and posture. Looks like my first fight was about to start, without any training or preparation for my new self and abilities. This wasn't going to be easy, but I had to try at the very least.

"Rex, get back to our room and wait there for me, okay?" I gave my gorilla a firm look and he nodded, taking off towards safety. "Coco, that was a Devil Python wasn't it?"

"That screech is too unique to be anything else," His calm yet slightly growled response confirmed my thoughts. "Tch. So they already found another one huh?"

"Ever since the destruction of the coliseum Mansom's kept at least two around just in case." I informed him as we ran to the site of the problem. "Containing one is problem enough but if those two caught sight of each other..."

My fears were realized when we entered the large room where two Devil Pythons were staring each other down while fending off the staff members. I could see Coco's concerned and worried face, he had to be thinking about how to handle two of the same Pythons that nearly killed him, Komatsu, and Toriko back in the sea cave.

_"This is bad... everyone's fear is making their body heat rise and sending the pythons into a frenzy,"_ I could tell that much just from watching how the snakes' eyes kept flicking from each other to the staff members to Coco_. "Coco's poison isn't helping either...He's too much of a threat. These snakes need to be calmed down and quick! Without Rin here looks like that task falls to me."_

"Stand back," Coco stepped forward and aimed his hand at the pythons. "I'll stun them with a paralyzing poison! That should make it easier to get them back in their pens."

"And make them totally stressed out for days!" I grumbled putting a hand on his arm to stop him, granted startling him a bit in the process. "Coco, hold off for a bit. Let me try to calm them, please."

"Fawn, those Devil Pythons are a capture level of 30!" He warned me, I could see he was afraid for me. "They are not to be taken lightly!"

"Trust me." I urged him, needing his and the staff's full cooperation. "Please Coco..."

After a moment, the fortune teller lowered his arm and gave me a confident smile. "Alright, do your best. What do you need us to do?"

"I need everyone to get a far distance away so their fear doesn't aggravate the python's hunting instincts even more." I looked up at the serpents, reading their emotions as I would any other patient at the clinic. "Try and calm everyone down, I'll work on the pythons myself."

"Alright," He nodded and rushed over to the crowd of staff members. "I need everyone to get as far away from the Devil Pythons as they can! This is for your own safety and for the safety of the pythons!"

_"Okay, now that Coco's handling the staff members..."_ I took a deep breath to calm my heart and body before slowly approaching the two reptiles. _"I can help out these two. Oh?"_

That was when I saw it, it was only for a split second but it was there...fear. The pythons were scared about everything that was going on and they didn't understand any of it. They could get along with each other but each one was blaming the other for their problem. I needed to get on their level to reassure them that everything was okay.

_"I can't be aggressive, that wouldn't produce the result I need." _My mind was slowing down my surroundings as I figured out what was needed and hopefully, if my memory of this manga was right, my Gourmet Cells would respond_. "I need to become something that the pythons recognize. Like...a parent, like Coco had said earlier. Some mother snakes wrap themselves around their eggs to both protect them and keep them warm. Maybe...I can expand my warmth and project that to the pythons."_

The two finally noticed me and looked down at where I was, going slightly stiff at the new presence.

"Easy now..." I let out a slow breath and closed my eyes to focus on what I was doing.

I tried to visualize what I wanted them to feel, deep in their core and directly through their instincts. The room was a nest and I was the mother serpent, while the two pythons before me were just frightened hatchlings. I could feel the room gently heating up as I expanded my body heat's reach, moving my hand in a slow circle to direct it around the room in a slow spiral then coming down. When I opened my eyes, I knew what it all looked like to the serpents through their pit organs...a larger, gentler serpent was encircling them in a protective spiral. My body was the head, and my arms were the end of the tail both facing them and relaxing the spooked pythons.

"It's okay you two," I held up my hands as their heads came down to my level. "No need to be scared anymore, I promise."

I sensed the relaxation of the serpents under my hands when I placed them upon the python's snouts. A gentle rumble was heard from them before they closed their eyes, completely docile now that they had been calmed. I felt a small smile come to my own face, so this was what it meant to be a Gourmet Tamer.

_"I think, I will enjoy this job."_ I thought to myself before removing my hands from the pythons before me. "Now off to bed, both of you. It's getting late and you both need your sleep."

"Well well, what do we have here?" Mansom had just entered the room and from the sound of where his voice as coming from, he was standing beside Coco. "What a sight, it was like a giant, invisible snake had come inside and made the large room her nest.

"I see," Coco understood what had happened as the calmed pythons went back to their cages obediently. _"_By heating up the air around her with her own body heat, Fawn was able to mimic the appearance of a mother python to the pit organs of the Devil Pythons. She took what I said about being like an animal's mother to heart...that was how she was able to figure out the way to calm them. Sending them back to their childhood not only made them calm, but made the two pythons docile enough for her to touch them without getting harmed. This is a Gourmet Tamer...Incredible."

I smiled as the room cooled down and the doors to the pythons' cages closed around two sleeping serpents. I felt, proud... not for myself but for the Devil Pythons behaving so well and listening to me. By mimicking the behavior of a mother Devil Python, perhaps some of the natural attachment to the two young snakes rubbed off on me in exchange.

_"I think I'll call it...Mother's Embrace,"_ I smiled as my first technique was now named and I could use it for more creatures_. "I'll have to shape it to match every time but... it should work on a variety of different creatures."_

Suddenly, a jolt of pain rippled through me and exhaustion hit me like tsunami. I collapsed down to one knee as I held the other with one hand tightly, trying my hardest to numb the sense of pain in my head right now.

"Fawn!" Coco ran over to my side, concerned about how weak I suddenly became.

"Right, I had forgotten that any act preformed with Gourmet Cells costs a lot of energy..." I mumbled somehow managing to say it between clenched teeth. "Looks like I'll need a lot more practice before I can use that technique regularly."

"You did good," He smiled encouragingly as he put my arm over his shoulders so he could help me stand. "Come on, let's get you something to eat. Gourmet Cells get stronger with better food, and you've only been eating basic food haven't you?"

"Yeah, I asked the staff to do that." I admitted what he already guessed as we walked down the hall towards the dining area. "I didn't know what kind of crazy stuff Mansom would've made me eat if I didn't."

"Wise choice," Coco's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Knowing him, he would've started you off with his Full Course Menu."

"Yeah...I don't really care for alcohol," I laughed lightly, trying to stay positive in light of how spent my energy was. "Though I will admit the salted seaweed he serves with it has peaked my interest."

"You sure are an odd one Fawn." He chuckled after hearing that.

"Oh? Well look who's talking," I smirked at him, lighthearted teasing that was meant to make a point rather than hurt his feelings. "Anyway, looks like we're there."

Seemed that Mansom had gone ahead of us again and tried to prepare foods that he could enjoy along with some things that had high nutritional content. Of course the famous Baucus Dragon was the center piece, ringed by fruits of various sorts and the occasional fish dish. I spotted one thing in particular that I hadn't seen since I caught a fleeting glimpse of the translated anime, it was shockingly in abundance here.

A favorite of dragon type beasts everywhere, the Grand Berry was similar in appearance to a raspberry that had been trapped in clear gelatin. However, the darn thing was as big as an award winning watermelon or pumpkin. In this case, there was about five of them sitting in a large basin which I assumed was supposed to be a bowl and each one no smaller than five feet in diameter. I could smell the sweet scent that flowed from the fruits just barely, since Mansom's love of alcoholic foods and beverages overpowered the scent.

"Mansom, how in the world did you manage to procure so many Grand Berries?" I asked the drunkard chief as Coco helped me to a seat.

"Eh?" He looked up from his chunk of Drunken Cow meat to answer me. "Ah, found one growing in the White Forest so I brought some back to see if it might make Rin stop pestering me for sweets. Buuuuut... Since she ain't here maybe you'd like to try 'em."

"Well, I could certainly use both the sugar and the nutrients that those fruits provide." Such a top quality ingredient would be a good start to helping my cells get stronger too. "That incident with the Devil Pythons cost me more than I thought it would."

"Yeah, that can happen," Coco nodded from where he stood beside me. "Your Gourmet Cells are already a high level for them to respond so quickly to what you needed them to do. However, their response time seems to be the only thing you have right now. To get them to evolve you need top quality foods that are compatible with you and restore your energy. Since you have a fast metabolism and a small stomach, you'll need ingredients that can accomplish all of that in small amounts."

I nodded, Coco's lectures were full of wisdom that came with experience so I was eager to listen to what he had to say. I couldn't remember every little detail about the series but my memory was very good. Enough to at least attempt to seem normal in this odd yet exciting world. However... since my world was a time long, long before this one, no one had Gourmet Cells and that attributed to my apparently out of place small stomach. The images of people in this manga showed that even regular people like Komatsu or the manager of Hotel Gourmet could put away an enormous amount of food if they wanted too. An elastic quality had evolved in the people of this time period, a quality that I did not possess. If those doctor fools had taken a sample of my blood they could've easily found that out if they wanted...good thing they didn't or I might have become another hunting target for their "research" like Coco had been.

"Here," Coco handed me a small plate with cubes of Grand Berry on it. "You're still injured, that arm of yours still needs some time to heal."

"Thank you." I took the plate from him gently and placed it down.

"You seemed slightly concerned about something for a moment." Coco was intent on finding out all he could about me it seemed. "Is something on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing Coco," I assured him with a small smile, trying to avoid his question. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

His interest turned into concern but I ignored him so that I wouldn't have to tell him what was really on my mind.

_"What am I thinking?"_ I knew better, I let my defense fall for a moment and my doubt in myself had shown through_. "I need to keep my act together. Even Coco wouldn't believe a crazy story like mine. "Hi, just wanted to let you know that I'm not really from this time period or maybe not even this world. Oh yeah, and there used to be an entire book series about you and the other Four Heavenly Kings that predicted all of this" right... who would listen to that kind of crazy?"_

I picked up my fork and took a bite of some of the Grand Berry, only to be alarmed by what I found. No, it wasn't because it was the most tasty fruit I've ever had but rather...because of how familiar it tasted. To me it tasted of a blend of different berries coated in a crystallized sugar shell. It wasn't really, other worldly or odd but instead it seemed...normal. Good, but normal. How could this be? I was in the world of edible delights so why was the peak of the fruit world not doing anything for me.

_"That's weird..."_ I blinked and stared at my plate. "Something's wrong..."

"Huh?" Coco and Mansom instantly looked over at me.

"This Grand Berry..." I narrowed my eyes at the fruits. "I don't think it's ripe."

"Really?" Mansom stood up and grabbed a large piece of the fruit, taking a bite. "Ah! She's right! The Grand Berries are missing their stored up sweetness and impact! But they were fully grown and round as could be."

"...Mimic Berry." Coco mumbled and I looked up at him as he spoke. "They mimic the appearance of different berry trees and bushes just to attract insects for pollination. The taste of the Mimic Berry is alright since it holds a lot of nutrients but it's not what we really need right now."

"Yeah," Mansom sounded slightly upset by having been tricked. "For Fawn's sake we need something with more flavor and intesity!"

"Is there any Jewel Meat left?" Coco was quick to bring up the famous cut of mammoth meat.

"Nah," The chief shook his head solemnly. "Sunny and Toriko saw to that..."

"Guys, it's alright," I tried to reassure them that I didn't need any special treatment. "You don't need to procure any special dish for me. I'll be fine with this you know, it tastes pretty good anyway."

"Don't be stupid!" Mansom's lecturing tone made me flinch like a child. "Your Gourmet Cells need all the help they can get! You weren't born with them so you've got a lot of catching up to do!"

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion.

"He means he needs you ready to work with any of the Four Kings as soon as possible." My attention turned to Coco as he explained things. "Zebra is quick to kill things and that's why he's in Gourmet Prison but even then I hear he's killed dozens of execution beasts just for fun. Sunny is just as rapid in disregarding things he sees as ugly. Toriko's wild nature and ravenous appetite sometimes makes him forget that there is a job behind his hunts. And me...well, I don't do so well in crowds."

"We need you for more than just taming ingredients, Fawn." Mansom informed me firmly. "If you can reign in the Kings when they get out of hand... that would sure be a load off the president's mind. He heard about you from me and he wants to see just how far you can go. These are commands straight from him."

I froze, the president of the IGO...So he was the one behind all that had been happening to me. That old man... I could never remember his name since Toriko always called him "old man" so there you go. Anyway, that guy's power levels allowed him to enter and exit the Gourmet World like he was just taking a stroll down the road to a corner store.

"I'll go see if we have anything useful in stock." Mansom got to his feet, even putting down his drink for this.

"No, aged food won't do and we don't have time," Coco objected to that idea. "Those warehouses can take hours to sort through. I'll collect a few high quality Taffy Trout from the neighboring island. With Kiss it should only take a few minutes."

"Hey, if the Mimic Berry took on the appearance of the Grand Berry," My thoughts were elsewhere than theirs. "Doesn't that mean that a TRUE Grand Berry plant was nearby?"

You could've heard a pin drop in that room.

"Oh...yes, that would be correct." Coco sounded calm but the fact that he turned away from me told me he was too embarrassed to show me his face.

"Y-Yeah..." Mansom's agreement was quiet but I could hear his bland statement.

"Okie doke.." I stood up and picked up a plate of Crab Pig cutlets and Ruby Crab meat. "I'll take this back to my room so I can feed Rex. You two go ahead and decide what to do. Crab meat doesn't really fill me up so it's more of an appetizer, I hope you can find something. Since I'm not strong enough to calm any beast on my own yet, I'll leave this hunt to you guys. Can I trust you with that?"

"You bet your britches you can!" Mansom grinned confidently, grabbing a few bottles of alcohol up in one arm.

"Don't worry Fawn," Coco faced me once again with a reassuring smile. "We'll find that ingredient and bring it back here. You won't have to wait long...I promise."

"Heh, I know." I returned his smile before heading out of the dining room_. "Coco, Mansom, good luck on your hunt. I don't know if the true Grand Berry is ripe but...it seems to be the only ingredient that will satisfy them that I'll be okay. In the mean time, I might as well try some of this world's rarer food and bond a bit with my little gorilla friend. Still..."_

I stopped at the hanger's entrance to make sure of something, placing the plate down on a crate nearby.

"Kiss..." I approached the crow, begging him with my eyes. "Please...Make sure everyone comes back safely. I'm counting on you Kiss."

Kiss and I stared at each other for a couple minutes until I saw his face relax and his head lowered in the tiniest of half-nods. It was a promise that neither of us would forget any time soon.

I gently held his beak in my hands as I touched my forehead to his. "Thank you..."


	3. Poison Eaters! Spine Wyverns Attack!

**DUDE! So many people! You all really like this? the one thing that I actually put no effort in is the one story I write that everybody likes. Not that I'm complaining! Thank you all so much for the reviews and nice feedback! Some of you have already predicted things to come for Fawn and some were right and others were not. Keep reading to find out! Now, onwards to the first hunt!**

* * *

_Coco's POV_

Fawn was hiding something big from us, something so great that she wouldn't even tell those of us closest to her. Then again... she had admitted to me that she was never close to people in general. Yet, I could understand her reasons for remaining silent. Hiding those secrets was natural for her since she hadn't learned how to trust other people fully and truly. It seemed to be some kind of, natural self defense for her heart to keep people at arm's length. Close yet not too much...couldn't say I didn't know that method at all.

_"Perhaps the one who truly needs taming and comfort..." _I thought to myself as I kept an eye out for the tree I was after from Kiss's back. _"...is the one who doesn't know she needs it."_

Fawn had chased away my own self doubt with just a few words and her own belief in me. Just like Komatsu back in the sea cave, she wasn't afraid of my poison because she was more worried about my sake than her own...and the safety of those around us. Rex, myself, Kiss, and even the fearsome Devil Pythons...all tamed in minutes just by her respect and love for all beings great and small. Yes, I admit it... the demon inside me was wary at first since she came out of nowhere, but then...she had shown no fear, even though she knew exactly who and what I was. More than that though, she didn't just tolerate me...she wholeheartedly accepted me. Unlike Komatsu who respected my preference to keep my distance, Fawn's subtle hints at her poor DNA structure for her bones made me realize that she can't be left alone in dangerous areas so I naturally stuck with her. Because of my own instinct to protect those weaker than me, and her unconscious knowing of how to calm and relax others... she tamed the monster that dwelled in my Gourmet Cells.

How long had it been since I had felt my poison so far away from my reach? Not because I forced it deep down inside me, but because...I just didn't need it. The calming effect of her electromagnetic waves was just part of that...it was enough to make someone relax but to have someone completely drop their guard, that was hard. Yet, all Fawn. Her name suited her perfectly the more I thought about it. Gentle and caring yet distant and cautious of new people or situations.

However, a fawn was also a target for hunters and predators since they were easy prey. Gourmet Cells were great at healing when they needed to, however...something coded into the DNA of someone they can't change. Meaning, Fawn's bone defect was incurable since it wasn't a disease to begin with. She couldn't afford to be reckless in her actions...that's why becoming a tamer was her only method of defense to the beasts of the outside world. I had a bad feeling about what might happen if she ever went out on her own.

She needed that Grand Berry, her Gourmet Cells were just too weak to even take a walk out in Biotope 1 on her own. Maybe if Mansom or myself was with her but I didn't have the skill to help her healing. Her bones were weak and that would limit her movement and abilities. That was the first thing we would need to repair with her. One more patient for the country of Life I guess...but when Rin left why didn't Fawn go with her? Surely that Yosaku could help her out with fortifying her bones for her, but the splinter effect she mentioned... what in the world was causing that to happen?

"Kiss, land down there." I asked my old friend to take us down as worry filled my mind.

I hopped off of Kiss's back and landed on the ground, determined to locate that necessary ingredient. Kiss took back into the sky, circling above me in case I needed help with any stubborn creatures. Of course, my poison scared most of them off.

_"Fawn..."_ I remembered back to the sharp change in her electromagnetic waves back in the dining hall. _"For a moment back there, Fawn looked so...lost. Scared even... up till now she's been so quiet about her past. I asked questions that were meant to disarm her and get her to open up to me. However, she could tell what I was trying to do and avoided answering me. Fawn...Why won't you talk to me? You helped others find peace but why can't you do it for yourself?"_

So many questions filled my mind as I walked around the forest, all of the beasts residing there hurrying away from me. Fawn was a good person, and the love she had for all creatures was what made her such a good tamer. I had to bring Komatsu over here sometime, maybe he would know what she needed. A chef might have a better idea as to how to raise up Fawn's natural defenses.

_"Wait just a second..."_ I turned around and looked around me._ "Mansom's not with me..."_

I sighed, it figured he would wander off elsewhere when he was so drunk all the time. Not that it really shook my resolve as I passed the Mimic Berry tree that had fooled the chief earlier. I needed to find that berry... so I took a long look at the area around me until I caught a glimpse of some dragon beasts that were headed in a certain direction. A moment later they were gone from my sight, it must have been a vision rather than something from my actual eyes.

I headed towards the west on instinct, the berry would prefer a place where it could get the most sunlight and cool weather. However, I was concerned about the herd of dragon beasts that I had foreseen. Those were Spine Wyverns and they wouldn't be too happy about me intruding on what was going to be a treat for them.

Sure enough I came upon the flock of thorny dragons at the same time I caught the sweet scent of the Grand Berry. Each one was covered in scales that had evolved into toxic spines all over their body. They stood at least 12 feet tall and weighed about two tons on average, there was about two dozen of those black dragons around me now. Not a single one of them was scared off from my poison, quite the opposite in fact... these dragons ate creatures with toxins to enhance their own poison. So...I would be the optimal prey here to them rather than the Grand Berry.

"Well..." I laughed lightly at this kind of challenge. "This should be interesting."

* * *

_Fawn's POV_

_"I hope Coco and Mansom are alright," _I looked out my window at the sea as Rex munched away on the food I brought him. _"Even they can have problems with the creatures of Biotope 1."_

I only ate like 6 Ruby Crab legs and was barely full, enough to leave me willing to wait on the guys. Until then I was bored again and when Rex was done with his food I took him and the plate into the hall. I left the platter on one of the many carts that dotted the halls, mostly since Mansom finished his glass bottles so fast and Rin always had containers for her sweets around. So these carts served the purpose of ferrying the used dishes and bottles back to the wash room.

There was another part of the facility that I had been wanting to check out before I left Biotope 1 which, according to the rules of the manga, wouldn't be too long from now. I held Rex's hand as we walked to the East Hall, past the coliseum and the cages to a large series of rooms that held past winners of the coliseum as either stuffed animals or just their bones. For me, these rooms held a different purpose that Mansom had told me about on the second day of being here.

* * *

_"Now listen here Fawn," He had said to me after a drink of whiskey. "With you being so limited in your current abilities you'll need a way to defend yourself from those ingredients that you can't calm at your current level. Plant beasts in particular are infamous Gourmet Tamer killers since they can't be calmed with pheromones or speech patterns. Now... in this building we have a museum of sorts where we keep past champions of the coliseum that have since passed on. When you're up to it, I would like you to go in there and locate something of theirs that will keep those kind of creatures away from you."_

* * *

I already knew the kind of thing I was looking for, since most of these creatures were low level beasts only around capture levels 9 to 20 and thus weren't enough to keep away those beasts that Mansom had mentioned.

Halfway through the hall of beasts, Rex screeched and fled all the way back to the entrance. He had been nervous the entire time we were in here, but he had always remained by my side...so something had truly spooked him.

"Ah Fawn," A staff member approached me, clad in a black suit and sunglasses. "Are you here to choose your weapon of defense?"

"I wouldn't call it a weapon so much as a deterrent since I hope I will never have to use it." I told him, continuing on towards the back of the hall. "And I already know what I am going to use."

"Oh? You have something in mind already?" He followed me since I was going to need help retrieving my item.

"Yes, she's right there isn't she?" I stopped in front of the display in the very back.

"Ah...Yes, alright. I'll get a ladder." He smiled in satisfaction of the item I had chosen before walking off towards a supply closet.

To tell beasts on their level to leave me alone, I had chosen the best of the best. She had helped others before and now she would have the chance to do so again. The heart of loyalty and compassion that was willing to help in exchange for others helping her. Plus, her presence still lingered in this room even after her life had long been over. That was just a tribute to just how fearsome this beast was to monsters in the human world, the challenge for me would be to see how she fared against the creatures from the Gourmet World that sometimes wandered into the human world.

I gazed up at the skeleton before me that towered over everything else, I was barely as big as her paw but I could help her work in a different way. The staff members set up the ladder and one of them began to climb up to the skull, removing it from the spine and the wire framing, before bringing it down although several hands were needed to carry it. They placed it down on a table so I could take a look at it and make my choice. However, it wasn't my choice to make since one of the large fangs fell out of the top of the skull and it sliced right through the wood of the table and into the floor.

I crouched and gently removed the fang from the floor, carefully holding it in my hands. I could sense the power and aura within it, this was from one who had the blood of kings in them after all.

_"Battle Wolf...thank you for accepting me."_ I looked at the skull of Terry's mother, who's spirit wished to help me. _"It is an honor."_

I carefully wrapped the fang in a cloth that the staff gave me, before heading out once more. Rex joined me at the exit, but I noticed how he chose to walk on the opposite side of whichever one of my hands was carrying the fang. Walking through the halls of the cages, all of the beasts retreated to the backs of their pens as they sensed a Battle Wolf nearby even though they could not see it. It was like what happened when beasts saw Komatsu's dragon fang knife...although he didn't have it yet in the series. They would freeze and then try to flee from its presence. Carrying this fang, was both a comfort and a force of defense for me. I didn't know how Terry would take the fact of someone carrying his mother's fang around but...it was the best choice right now. Something told me that the Battle Wolf still had more to teach to others and that was why she had chosen me to inherit her will.

"Fawn!" Mansom's voice got my attention and I looked over at him as he waved me over. "Have you seen Coco?"

"He's not with you?" I blinked in confusion, surely Coco had made it back with Mansom.

"Nah we got separated since that crow flies off so fast," He huffed, taking a swig of his drink. "So I came back with something else. Still, I thought he would be back by now..."

_"Something's wrong,"_ I felt worry ripple through me. _"The White Forest isn't too far away, and most beasts would leave him alone since he's poisonous... Coco, what happened?"_

That was when I made the decision that would change how I went about my new life forever. "Mansom, bring the Devil Pythons out."

* * *

_Coco's POV_

I moved aside as one of the Spine Wyverns charged me, leaving him to bash his head against a tree. This was taking far longer than I had expected, I had already been battling these dragons for about 10 minutes. I didn't want to cause any more trouble here or back at the facility cause...we told Fawn that we'd be right back. Any longer out here and she would get concerned for my well being. That was just the kind of person she was, just like Komatsu every single time he went on a hunt with Toriko.

**"Poison Cannon!"** I managed to hit one of them with a single shot but, the others just shook off the splatter.

I was getting tired, this whole mess was truly draining me of my poison and I couldn't help but wonder if that was the Spine Wyverns' whole plan. If I ran out of poison then I wouldn't have any defenses against them to claim the Grand Berry for myself. Then they could make me retreat and eat the Grand Berry themselves.

The group collectively roared at me, as if challenging me to attack again. Everyone's patience was wearing thin at this point, and I couldn't waste anymore time.

"Fine...you leave me no choice then." I shifted my stance slightly as I read their movements.

I was planning on getting nicked by their claws so that I could use my "Poison Sword" technique, however I never got that chance.

The Spine Wyverns suddenly flinched back, away from me and the sound of Kiss's caw getting my attention as well. Looking up I saw him dive down out of the sky and pluck one of the Grand Berries from the tree with his razor beak. As one could easily tell the wyverns weren't too pleased about having one of "their" fruits stolen right from under their noses. They roared up at Kiss and I spotted their muscles tensing up to shoot out their spines.

"Kiss!" I called out to warn him as I took aim once more at the wyverns. **"Poison Dressing!"**

With their mouths open the paralyzing toxin easily landed in their mouths but those that I hit just swallowed it and their attentions turned back to me. The rest shot dozens of needle sharp spines up at Kiss, who weaved in between the black projectiles as best to his ability. It was a miracle that not one spine hit him, but my crow friend couldn't keep it up forever and neither could I.

I was extremely tired by then, my energy was getting very low. Between dodging spines, claws, and jaws and using my own poison in mass quantities, I had almost exhausted my body's resources. Now, I would take any help I could get or push through and eat some Grand Berry myself after it was all over.

"Gemini! Pisces! **Poison Tip!**" A familiar voice called out and the flock of wyverns turned to look.

**"SREEEE-EEEEEE-EEEEE!"** A dual screech resounded through the forest announcing the arrival of a new challenger.

Almost all of the flock were penetrated by familiar tentacles with needles on the end as toxins were pumped into the vile creatures. The rest of the flock were grabbed by several six toed claws which pulled them back to the Devil Pythons that I recognized as the two that Fawn had trained earlier.

"Coco!" Fawn slid down the back of one of the pythons and ran to my side. "Come on, we gotta get you out of here."

"Fawn, what are you doing here?" I was concerned for her safety since my poison still coated my skin, even though Fawn seemed to only lift my arm with the cloth from my shirt in between her and the toxins. "You should be back at the main facility..."

"Don't be stupid," She argued though her tone was far more worried than angry. "Before I got here you couldn't see the shadow of death on any of these dragons could you?"

I flinched back in surprise then I looked over at the Spine Wyverns as they struggled in the grasps of the serpents. It was true, those monsters had proved to be a challenge and I was sure I wouldn't win against them alone. However I was willing to take the slim chance that my fortune telling was wrong in order to get that Grand Berry for the young Tamer.

"See, you can't do this alone Coco." Fawn's voice was gentle but firm.

I smiled, now understanding the hazy parts of my earlier visions of her future...she had been standing beside all of the Heavenly Kings with the same determined look in her eyes as any of us.

"True, I couldn't see it before..." I looked over as the pythons caught the last few Spine Wyverns in their constricting tails. "...now I can see it on all of them."

The pythons looked to Fawn for permission to eat what they had caught, something I have never seen in any monster before.

"Leave some for later," She made a motion with her hand and the pythons released the wyverns that were clenched in their tails. "We don't want to completely wipe them out."

The freed wyverns fled from the area swiftly, shedding some of their scales in an instinctual escape method. Those that were still held by the Devil Pythons were eaten one by one, whole. The serpents didn't seem bothered by the Spine Wyvern's poison. So, at least that showed that I still had much to learn about poisons from different creatures. It was unsettling to watch the serpents devour the thorny dragons without so much as flinching. Then when they were done they looked down at the two of us as Kiss landed beside Fawn and I.

"Let's get those berries now," I heard Fawn speak to me and when I looked at her she was smiling, and suddenly the unease from the snakes presence was gone. "Mansom is waiting for us back at the main building."

I returned her smile with my own, feeling completely calm in her presence and my poison vanishing back into my pores. She had complete control of the pythons and that would help her to move swiftly to places that she needed to get to in a hurry. There were more still to come, I could see that in her electromagnetic waves right now. They were positive and light, the signs of a bright future and promising new starts.

"Yes, we should get back." I nodded my agreement as I climbed up onto Kiss's back for the flight back.

"Gemini, can you gather up those berries on the tree there and carry them back for me?" Fawn looked up at the black skinned python with a green mane. "We'll need them, and DON'T eat them!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the IGO chefs to create multiple dishes from the Grand Berries we collected as well as some others for Fawn and I to recover our energy. Mansom was impressed with Fawn's efforts apparently although I was pretty sure he had a few more surprises up his sleeves for her.

"Well, it looks like I underestimated your ability to control those pythons, Fawn," Mansom commented as he looked at the dishes that had been made with the Grand Berries.

"Ya don't say?" Fawn sighed as she picked up a small plate of Grand Berry Tarts. "Really Mansom...have a little faith in me. I didn't have much confidence going in myself but determination won out mostly."

"Well," The chief clapped his hand on the girl's shoulder making her wince even though it was good natured. "You got spunk kid! I look forward to seeing what else you tame in the future! Who knows? Maybe I'll call you in the next time the Jewel Meat is ready!"

"Ow..." I watched the poor girl roll her shoulder to massage out the soreness that Mansom had left.

"That reminds me," The drunkard got to his feet and headed off towards the kitchen area. "There's one more dish I need to go get. Wait here."

"As if we have a choice right?" I heard Fawn mutter in my direction then she looked back at the corner where Rex was. "Rex, come here. There's meat here too for you. Besides, a meal tastes better when you share."

I smiled as the little gorilla walked over and joined Fawn at the table. It was hard to see how Troll Kongs gained such a fearsome reputation when one watched how gentle Rex was with Fawn and vice versa. I was working on regaining my strength with some of the well balanced dishes that I could find. I wanted to get back my full power before speaking but...

"I guess I won't be staying here much longer huh?" Fawn looked over at me after eating one of the tarts on her plate. "I'm almost completely healed so Ichiryuu might be paying me a visit to talk about what comes next..."

I was silent for a moment but I could read the electromagnetic waves from her and Rex that told me the girl was likely correct about what she took a guess at. With Rex beside her I doubted that she would have much problems once he got big but there was one thing bothering me.

"Fawn, why didn't you tame the Spine Wyverns like you did with the Devil Pythons?" I asked her, it was odd to watch her use violence against the flock.

"That's because...Spine Wyverns never forge a strong bond with their parents," She looked over at me, slightly surprised that I didn't know. "The females are much like sea turtles when they lay their eggs, burying them in the ground then leaving and never again returning. The wyverns are on their own from birth so they only stay with their siblings in a flock. Granted this plants the risk of inbreeding but so far they continue on strong."

Mansom must have told her about the creatures in the White Forest before she headed out to find me. Still...it was a big risk for her to go out into the Biotope's wild environment when she was already weak from taming the serpents. She had brought along the pythons for protection, however it was unclear just how obedient the powerful snakes would be towards her after such a short time.

I just nodded my understanding of her explanation before changing the subject. "Thank you for the help, Fawn. You were right, on my own I didn't see the shadow of death on any of the wyverns."

"I won't say 'I told you so'," She smirked at me, teasing me good naturedly. "But I think you need training just as much as I do."

I couldn't help but smile as well, her happiness was contagious. "It would appear to be that way..."

**BANG!**

I watched Fawn cringe from the loud noise of the kitchen door slamming open before we both turned to see Mansom hefting a large tray with a cover on it over to the table. It must've been rather heavy since he was using both hands to carry it...either that or he just didn't want to drop it. I saw Fawn move her chair out of the way and away from the table slightly just before the chief slammed the tray down onto the table.

"Mansom...what in the world did you find out there?" She stared at him with a mixture of alarm and curiosity.

"Sorry," He just laughed upon seeing the expression upon her face. "I needed a large dish in order to get all of them out here."

When he lifted off the possibly two ton lid and tossed it aside, Fawn's face lit up brighter than I had ever seen it. She recognized the ingredients before her even though I did not know of them, they must have been new additions to the Biotope if I didn't know them.

"Sushi-wood logs and Salmon Roe Grapes!" She even got up out of her chair for a better look at the black rolls and bright red berries. "I thought those ingredients were extinct?"

"A Gourmet Reviver named Teppei gave us a few to plant in the Biotope so they would grow undisturbed." Mansom boasted as he watched Fawn take one of the large rolls and a bushel. "Thankfully, none of the beasts had found them so I was easily able to collect the best of the harvest."

"You look overjoyed Fawn," I couldn't help but notice her interest in the ingredients that had just been placed before her. "Excited that these are formerly non-existent ingredients?"

"Well, yes, that too," I saw her blush lightly, embarrassed by her own behavior. "But remember when I said that there's one kind of food that I can't help but make more room for?"

I nodded while Mansom stuffed his face with Bacchus Onion and Drunken Cow. Really... I wished more people had table manners when they ate.

"Well, that food is sushi... as long as it's not spicy," She told me, adding the last bit after a small pause. "Stuff like wasabi and spicy tuna burns my nose so I tend to stay away from it."

I watched as Fawn expertly cut the log into inch long sections then with her spoon she scooped up some of the roe from the bushel, evenly piling it up along the top of the sushi. She then took the soy sauce container from nearby to pour some of the dark liquid into a small saucer. Fawn was the only one of us who used it for the sushi and I also took note that she never picked up her chopsticks while she ate. She instead chose to use her fingers to hold the pieces of sushi while she neatly dipped part of it into the sauce then ate it. It was clear that she had a lot of practice in eating this way however...the odd habit of her's of using soy sauce with the sushi instead of just eating the food set off an alarm in the back of my mind.

"What?" Fawn saw the stares from Mansom and I.

"That's a cultural habit isn't it?" The chief noticed what I had about Fawn's behavior. "It's not common to use soy sauce with sushi these days."

Instantly, Fawn's electromagnetic waves became unstable, rabid in frequency, and a pale yellow color...she was scared again but hiding it well on her face. It was a habit that she obviously did unintentionally.

"It's just something I picked up from my family," She smiled but I knew she was hiding something else about it.

"Hmm..." Mansom watched her for a moment but he nodded, accepting the explanation she gave.

I saw her relax slightly after that and she fell silent while she ate, I could see the scratches and cuts from her trip across the Biotope vanish instantly. The combination that she had made was compatible with her cells, although...not significantly like what happened with Sunny when he ate the Jewel Meat. Still, it would be enough to make her stronger and she would have more energy to fight...err tame wild creatures. That being said, she had unknowingly made something very clear to me.

I waited until she was done eating, and had wiped her hands and face with her napkin. Finally, someone with Gourmet Cells had proper manners.

"Fawn," I folded my hands before me as I made a decision. "I have a proposition for you..."

"Hmm?" She looked over at me, alarmed and curious.

I saw Mansom stop in the middle of taking a drink of beer to focus his attention on me as well. I could tell that he didn't like the sudden change in plan but he was also open to whatever I was about to say.

"Since you'll be released from the medical ward after today," I remained calm yet I faced Fawn while I spoke. "What would you say if I asked you and Rex to come with Kiss and I on our next hunt?"

For a moment her electromagnetic waves froze in surprise as her eyes widened while her brain processed just what I was offering.

"Are you kidding?" She was stunned for a moment and then she smiled out of pure joy. "YES! I would love to come with you guys! Wouldn't we Rex?"

"KEEE-EEE!" The Troll Kong cheered with a grin.

I knew she would say that of course, I had predicted that much earlier. I had a use for her talents if she could learn how to tame poisonous beasts as well as defend herself and those around her. Besides, Kiss already liked Fawn and... she had made it clear that my poison couldn't defeat everything on its own.

"Great," I returned her grin with a small smile. "We leave tomorrow morning, judging from your waves you're already healed. Be prepared for anything, we'll be stopping by a friend of mine before we go by the way."


	4. The Little Chef! Enter, Komatsu!

**So much love! *faints* Thank you all so much! I cannot express how much your support means to me! I have no words to express how happy it all makes me! Well let's jump right in shall we? We are just at the beginning of the ride and we have a long way to go!**

**P.S.- I'm sorry this took so long to come out. Please enjoy.**

* * *

_Fawn's POV_

Note to self: **GET A FLYING BEAST**...and a saddle.

There is no feeling in this world that can compare to the pure freedom of flight. The chill of the wind on your face, the patchwork layout of the world passing by below, the sea of thick or towering clouds that make up a whole different world around you in the sky, and above all else...staring gravity in the face and laughing at it. No wonder birds (and dragons) took to the air, it's nice up here...even if the sky is home to its own share of dangers.

"Whoa!" I quickly grabbed hold of a slipping Rex with one arm while the other one was wrapped around Kiss's neck. "Careful there little guy! It's a long way down..."

"Kee!" Came the somewhat frightened agreement from my three armed charge.

With a sigh and a roll of the eyes I pulled the little monkey back up into my arms where I could hold on to him better and vice versa. "Now, don't let your grip weaken again. You nearly gave me a heart attack..."

"Kee kee..." That tone was apologetic so I took that to mean he understood.

"Krawww..." Grumbled Kiss, slightly annoyed by the ape's antics.

"Now Kiss be nice," Coco laughed from behind me, where he could both steer Kiss and make sure I didn't fall myself. "Rex is only a child, he'll learn."

The crow seemed to ignore him as Kiss focused on his flying and I focused on keeping a hold on Rex. In a way, I was grateful that the flight had been so silent for the past few hours. I knew that it had to be longer than it had felt, because we were completely encircled by clouds now and I couldn't see the ground. The sky was clear back over the Biotope when we first left so...it had to have been some time if the weather around us had changed so much.

What can I say? I was enchanted by the cottony white sea below and the feathery grey wisps above us. Planes and their tiny windows don't do the sky justice...I will say that right now. You don't even feel the cold when you're up there, granted I was sandwiched between a giant crow, a large baby ape, and an adult man behind me so I was caught in the middle of a trio's body heat. My point still stands however, flight...is...awesome.

I got the feeling that Coco wanted to say something however he was hesitating. Knowing that fortune teller he didn't say anything because he could sense or...see I guess, my pure joy and calmness during the flight. Figures... he would never say anything to break one's happiness in the moment, always the gentlemen indeed.

"Say it." I told him, although keeping my attention forward as the clouds passed by us...or did we pass them?

"What?" Apparently he wasn't expecting me to notice his uncomfortable silence.

"You've been wanting to say something for a while Coco," My arms shifted slightly so I would have a better grip on Rex while I talked to Coco. "Go ahead and speak, I promise I won't get mad about whatever you say."

"Was it that obvious?" He chuckled, obviously amused that I was able to read him even with my back turned to him. "I was just curious as to why you never even asked where we were going?"

I shrugged but my face was slightly warm from embarrassment, I had been so excited about meeting some more of the cast of the manga that I had forgotten to ask exactly which one it was that we were going to see. Not that it bothered me too much, I could take a guess at it of course.

"Well...I know you don't like crowds too much so..." I tilted my head onto its side as I thought about this. "My guess is somewhere with less people yet... not totally isolated because neither of us know what I'm capable of. Depending on the time of day however that could be anywhere if you get your scheduling right...or in your case fortune telling."

"What does that tell you then?" He sounded both impressed and entertained by my statement.

"It tells me that I have no idea!" I couldn't help but laugh at myself, I had tried and failed to figure out where he was taking me. "Alright...I give up, where are we going Coco?"

I didn't need to turn around to know he was smiling at me, he had called me out on being careless and secretly enjoyed it. Still, I jumped slightly when he placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention on him. Turning around fully was impossible but I could rotate my upper body and head just enough that one of my eyes could completely focus on Coco.

"You'll be able to see it in a moment," He told me then reached past me to pat Kiss's neck gently. "Kiss, take us down."

I gripped Rex a little tighter as Kiss tilted down into a gentle downwards circle. What a polite bird, not pulling into a dive but taking a slow descent for our comfort. Coco had done an amazing job raising Kiss to also be considerate towards others who weren't used to flying. A regular crow on its own has incredible brain power, enough to solve simple brain puzzles. There's a tale of one crow putting stones in a beaker to get a drink of water from the half empty beaker. By adding more volume to the beaker's contents, the crow raised the water level enough that it could drink. Now Kiss of course must've had at least 20 times that brain power. So his own personality and intelligence were either equal to or surpassing human level.

My analysis of the young Emperor Crow's mind was interrupted when we broke the cloud layer and cruised down over a series of familiar buildings towards the one unmistakable building that I knew all too well.

"Is that...the Hotel Gourmet?" It took me a moment to calm down enough to speak.

Can you blame me for being excited though? Komatsu worked in that restaurant...although I didn't approve of the fact that it was called a "hotel" even though it was just a restaurant as far as I knew. The young chef however was one of the two main characters in the series and I knew he was currently busy working nights to complete the Century Soup. Speaking of that...I think I knew why Coco had brought me here.

Anyway, Coco didn't answer me and he let the sign of the hotel speak for itself. I inwardly grumbled as we landed in front of the building and Coco helped me get off of Kiss without pulling any feathers. Rex still had a firm grip around me as he rode on my back like some kind of furry, breathing back pack. I frowned at the sign...because the main billboard was still in the Japanese text with English just below it. I felt somewhat offended by my main language being diminished to 10 by 10 text, however I just brushed it off since this series was originally Japanese.

"Fawn, the door is over here you know." Coco's voice snapped me back to reality as I heard Kiss take off to circle the area.

"Oh sorry," I smiled at him as I joined him at the entrance to the towering building.

The fortune teller lead the way up the elevator to one of the upper floors where Komatsu worked. This building was built like several restaurants on top of each other, the lowest level being for the common folk and even then it was still quite fancy.

I knew we were at the dining hall where Komatsu worked when I saw the sign that read: **_The Restaurant is Closed for Today, Please come back Tomorrow. _**But you know all manga characters and signs...it is an unwritten rule that one must go against them.

Coco and I entered the cleared out dining hall and moved towards the back halls where I could see a light coming from the kitchen as the sounds of someone working with a cutting board resounded through the air. Also, one little pink puffball sat outside of it...waiting ever so loyally.

"Yun..." The baby Wall Penguin sighed, since Komatsu was hard at work right now.

I didn't need to see the requesting look that Coco gave me to know why I was there. I lifted Rex off of my back and placed him down on the floor, telling him to stay put. I closed my eyes to focus as I remembered what the adult wall penguins looked like in the anime. When I was ready I approched little Yun who looked up at me startled.

"Yuuun..." I mimicked the noise of a Wall Penguin to relax the hatchling then...did a little something more for him. "**Mother's Embrace**."

This time I didn't need to exert as much energy as I had with the Pythons since the penguins lived in Ice Hell and their body heat was hard to sense. All Yun really needed was the sense that another Wall Penguin was with him. I saw the chick's eyes tear up as he felt the familiar feeling of being cared about.

"Y-Yun..." His eyes closed then he ran over to me so he could be held close and comforted, nuzzling his beak into my chest. "YUUUUUNNNN! Yun! YUN!"

I smiled as I held the baby Wall Penguin as he cried in my embrace, still hurt by what had happened in Ice Hell. I kept Mother's Embrace active for as long as he would need it. Thankfully that wasn't very long since Komatsu had heard the little chick's cries and the door to the kitchen opened as the young chef stepped out.

You know...I had always thought that Komatsu was normal sized while everyone else was freakishly tall but as it turns out he IS really short. Like, around the four foot mark while everyone else was 5'5" and up.

"What's going on out here?" He asked as he looked around for the little bird.

I saw him freeze just before he slowly turned and looked back at where Yun and I were. I could see he was slightly nervous probably because for a moment he could see the mother Wall Penguin that I had conjured up. Then he blinked and he relaxed as he noticed what was really going on.

"Komatsu." Coco called out to him, making the young man look past me and the penguin. "Good to see you again."

"Hey Coco," Komatsu beamed at the sight of a good friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought that Fawn here might be able to comfort the little penguin you have here," Coco was probably motioning towards me and the little bird. "She's a Gourmet Tamer, so if anyone could it was her."

"A Gourmet Tamer?" Komatsu blinked before his attention turned to me. "As in...those people who can tame ingredients with little to no effort?"

"Now I wouldn't call me a true Tamer yet," I got to my feet as Yun's tears dried and I could put away Mother's Embrace. "I'm still new at it...but Coco is helping me train by letting me travel around with him."

"That's great Coco!" Komatsu smiled over at the Heavenly King. "It's good to see you're trusting people a little more."

I smiled and walked over to the chef, offering a hand to him. "My name is Fawn, you're Komatsu right? I heard a bit about you back at Biotope 1."

"Really?" I could see him rub the back of his head in embarrassment however he did accept the hand shake. "I'm not really sure if I did anything all that special."

"Don't say that." I bent down slightly so I could look him in the face. "You got Sunny to stop being a selfish jerk for a day and he actually saw some of the beauty in stuff that he normally finds...well, for lack of a better word, icky. Don't sell yourself short Komatsu, you've even faced Ice Hell and now..."

I looked back at the kitchen to make my point clear. "The recreation of the Century Soup is in your hands."

"Don't remind me..." He sighed, shoulders slumping. "It's really hard to get it right..."

Coco smiled and lead Yun away from us so that I could talk with the nervous chef. Man, Komatsu needed a self confidence boost...

"Hmm..." I crossed my arms as I thought for a moment. "Komatsu...do you know why they call it the Century soup?"

"Huh?" He looked up at me, puzzled. "I assumed it was because it had been there for over a century. Is there another meaning for it?"

"It was made from the ingredients from over a century ago," I smiled as I remembered a small hint that would help him along. "I don't know what ingredients in today's age will have inherited the tastes of their ancestors. However I would that a current Century Soup should be made from this century's ingredients. Don't you think?"

I could see the gears turning in his head and the chef instantly perked up as his brain registered exactly what he was to do.

"Fawn that's IT!" He grabbed my hands in thanks as he grinned about this new revelation. "A Century Soup of today! Thank you so much!"

I blushed lightly just before he let go of me and started rambling off about all the different kinds of combinations he would have to try. You have to understand, for someone like me... that kind of motion was flattering. So Komatsu's sweet nature left him oblivious to that kind of thing but I didn't mind. Besides...I looked forward to his encounters with Melk the Second. Yeah, I wasn't going to miss that for the world.

"Kee!" A huge weight ramming my back reminded me that Rex was still there.

"Gah!" I fell over since I hadn't been expecting that.

"AH!" Komatsu recoiled away from the tiny ape. "I-Is that...a T-Troll Kong?"

"Relax Komatsu," I laughed as I sat up to hug Rex. "This is Rex, my little pet baby Troll Kong. Poor little guy lost his whole troop... so he was taken to the Biotope where I found him and tamed him. Don't be afraid he won't hurt you."

"I'll take your word for it," I didn't blame him for keeping his distance after what had happened in Biotope 8. "But thanks for the help Fawn."

"Yun!" A little chirp made us look down at the little Wall Penguin.

"Heh," I smiled at how Yun had wandered back over here. "He's rather attached to you."

Komatsu crouched down to pet Yun's head as he answered me. "Yeah, he came with me back from Ice Hell and it seems he's determined to stay."

"Take good care of him," I smiled at the sight of the two. "You're all the family he has left."

"Like you and Rex." That response surprised me but I nodded in turn. "And I will. I can promise you that."

I smiled at the response and I looked over at Coco who seemed to be waiting for me at the door. He allowed me this time to talk to a normal person for a change it seemed and I was grateful for the change of pace. Things were usually so hectic in this world that there was little time to just sit down and talk. This was a treasure of time for this age...at least there was still peace right now.

"Would you two like something to eat?" Komatsu asked Coco and I, since we had come all this way. "I just made a batch of soup and although it's nowhere close to the Century Soup it's still pretty good."

"Hmm...What do you think Coco?" I looked over at my companion, whom was in charge of scheduling.

"That sounds wonderful Komatsu," Coco looked over at us although he did have to double check something. "But is it alright? For you to be serving us after the restaurant's closed."

"It's fine," Komatsu smiled as he reassured the gentleman. "All the ingredients I bought with my own money so I won't be owing the restaurant anything. Besides, I could use a break from cooking. I'll be right back, so please sit where ever you like."

"Come on Yun," I bent down to look at the little penguin. "You can sit with Rex and I."

"Yun yun!" Chirped the young hatchling as he waddled over to me.

"Hey..." Komatsu blinked in surprise as he looked at me. "How'd you know his name was Yun?"

I froze for a moment, he had caught me in my knowledge of things that I normally wouldn't know. I was glad that Coco had his back to us or I would've been even more panicked than I already was. He would've noticed my nervousness instantly and... well, there was no time to think about the repercussions of that kind of situation.

"No, I said 'yun' because I was mimicking the sound that his kind makes," I quickly came up with a valid explanation for what I had said. "I didn't know that was his name. I just thought he might respond to it better."

"Well, it seems to be quite effective." Komatsu smiled at me, not even second guessing my response. "I'll have to remember that whenever I'm around him."

I let out a huge sigh of relief once the little chef vanished into the kitchen. That was way too close for my taste. I would have to be more careful about the things I said from now on.

_"I really hope Coco didn't notice that..."_ I thought to myself as I walked Yun and Rex over to a table with me, shooting a nervous glance over at the Heavenly King.

"Hey," I sat down in the chair beside him anyway while Yun and Rex climbed into their own seats nearby. "You alright Coco? You've been really quiet since we got here."

"Oh I'm sorry," He looked up from his intense staring contest with the table cloth to smile at me slightly. "...I was just thinking about this next hunt."

I gave him a disbelieving look, because I knew that the hunt was going to turn out just fine. Ichiyruu's request or not, whatever ingredient it was...it would never be too much for my friend to handle. After all, Coco would make it to the Gourmet world within a few years time so what was he really worried about?

It didn't occur to me at that time that even this fortune teller couldn't see that far ahead. Into the realm of things that I already knew of.

Coco's smile slowly faded as he realized that lying to me right now was pointless. "How did you know?"

"You do have one obvious tell that gives you away when you lie Coco," I told him, recalling the second book in the series. "You get very quiet for a moment before you give a false smile and answer."

I saw his head lower slightly as he let out a small sigh of defeat. "Guilty as charged..."

"Now be honest with me Coco," I gave him my most serious look that I could manage. "What's really on your mind?"

He was about to answer me but the door to the kitchen opened and Komatsu came out with a dinner trolley.

"Saved by the chef." I joked to Coco, getting a true smile out of him before I stood to help Komatsu with the silverware.

The young head chef looked startled by my courtesy."You don't have to do that Fawn, I can handle it myself."

"You've been cooking non-stop for at least 24 hours Komatsu," I could see the circles under his eyes beginning to show. "Please, let me set the table. You've done enough."

Finally, the exhaustion showed on his face and Komatsu thanked me as he found his own seat at the table. It was just a small gesture but...I knew he would push himself more and more and he'd forget to take care of himself. Komatsu was just like every main character in this world, hyper focusing was both a strength and a weakness for him. It helped accomplish one's goals faster however it makes that person blind to their own natural needs.

I knew how to set a table properly, the only good thing that came out of being a waitress at various restaurants and diners back home. Plate in the center, bowl of soup on top of the platter, spoon on the right, and napkin on the left. Now this was just a casual setting, if it had been a formal meal I would've had the dishes in different places. I won't bore you anymore with proper table manners, the meal was (by my opinion anyway) a hearty vegetable soup with a few bits of beef thrown in for nutrition.

Komatsu and Coco did most of the talking, the fortune teller determined to find out all he could about the adventures of the little chef. I on the other hand was more focused on teaching Rex proper manners, he still kept to the Troll Kong's selfish "survival of the fittest" ideal which I sought to change. He had tried to steal Yun's share of crackers but one firm look from me and he abandoned that thought.

"Hey, while we're on the topic of hunts," I heard Komatsu pause I knew he was looking at me. "Where are you two headed off to?"

"That's something that I'd like to know as well," My focus shifted to Coco and yes...I was still a little annoyed that he wasn't being fully honest with me. "I never asked..."

Coco never answers questions right away, I've noticed that. He finished his cup of water and took a long deep breath before he answered us.

"I've been tasked to retrieve an ingredient from one of the most deadly places in the human world," He looked at the two of us seriously. "You might know it as Plant Hell, but that's just one region of the forest. We need to reach Plains Hell, for there we will find the rare spice ingredient: Amber Antlers."

"Amber Antlers?" I had never heard of that ingredient before, but it sounded nearly as valuable as the gem in its namesake. "Komatsu, what's Amber Antlers?"

If you need information about an ingredient: ask the chef.

"It's a kind of coating that comes off of the antlers of an extremely rare race of deer that graze in Plains Hell," Komatsu explained to me, for he knew what he was talking about. "The bucks sharpen their antlers on hard stones during the mating season and thus the coating flakes off to make a very valuable spice. I've heard it's both sweet and flavorful at the same time, but no one's gotten a taste of it in decades since the bucks who shed the spice are very violent and territorial."

"Deer huh?" Welp...looks like my nickname decided to become a plot point.

How funny...and I don't mean "ha ha" funny...

"The problem isn't just their temper." Coco added in, his hands folded in front of him calmly. "They are also hard to track since Plant Hell is constantly spreading. Fawn, this is why I needed a tamer's aid. You have the potential to pin point the buck yourself, while I can only guess at a general area for the whole herd."

"Well," I stood up from the table, bowing my thanks to Komatsu's cooking. "Sounds like fun. Let's get moving then before the herd moves even farther away from where we can land."

"Indeed." Coco stood as well, he was ready to leave already. "Now is the perfect time of year yet it is also the most dangerous. We have to be quick and careful..."

"Come on," I shrugged, giving him a confident smile. "We're modern day super heroes, what could happen?"

Famous. Last. Words...


End file.
